


Alphabetically, I love you

by Sebastianthegiraffe13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Bedtime Routines, Birthdays, Budding Relationship, Budding relationships, Consort Kylo, Daily Routines, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Emperor Hux, Eye Contact, Fluff, Hux is Nice, Hux is a sweetheart, Imagery and Symbolism, Injured Kylo, Kissing, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo has communication issues, M/M, Nightmares, PHASMA - Freeform, Protective Hux, Scars, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Tattoos, alphabet prompts, and being cute, and giving each other things, and such, barest hint of dom/sub, body image issues, boys wearing jewellery, brief mention of Thanisson, but i got a bit stuck, hux in mother-hen mode, hux is a worrywart, injuries, kylo being an actual functioning adult for once, like it's mentioned once and then it's a pretty subtle mention, mitaka - Freeform, or lack thereof, self-consciousness, supporting each other, the usual sappy shit, they're both trying their best, they're kinda dependent on each other, very little to do with the prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianthegiraffe13/pseuds/Sebastianthegiraffe13
Summary: Hux loves Kylo. Kylo loves Hux. It's as easy as learning your ABCs, even if they both have a tendency to over-complicate things.All the prompts are taken from a list of Fluffy Alphabet prompts on Tumblr. They weren't specifically aimed at kylux, but since fluff is my speciality (with a side of angst thrown in for good measure), I figured they would be good practice.





	1. A- Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt list popped up on my tumblr dash and awakened the plot bunnies, so here we are. (shrugs)  
> Anyways, have some fluff and possibly some angst, and I will add more tags as I go along.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff, as most of these will be, but this one is very fluffy. Have a sleep-deprived Hux and Kylo being precious.  
> Enjoy!

Hux’s bedtime routine is non-existent, or it used to be anyway. There always used to be something else he had to do after his shift finished, some piece of paperwork that needed checking and then signing. Dinner was usually just a ration bar and a glass of juice, then more paperwork until his eyes started hurting. Then he’d clean his teeth, change and collapse into bed, somewhere in the early hours of the morning.

But now…

“Hux, stop,” The datapad gets yanked out of his hands, without anyone touching it.

Hux holds his hands up in surrender,  
“Fine, fine, I’ll stop.” He looks up into serious brown eyes, “Bedtime?”

Kylo turns the datapad off and furrows his dark brows at Hux,  
“Yes. We both need a good night’s sleep. I have a mission to the Outer Rim tomorrow and you’ve got that meeting with High Command.”

Hux takes a look at Kylo, who is wearing the very short shorts, socks and oversized jumper that he sleeps in,    
“Oh, I forgot about that.”

“What, the meeting?” Kylo asks.

“No,” Hux says, “Your mission. Or I would have come to bed sooner.”

Kylo waves away his implied apology, as he heads towards the refresher,  
“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter,” Hux protests, as he changes into his pyjamas, “I’m depriving you of the few hours’ sleep that could be the difference between you performing the mission at your best and not.”

Kylo sticks his head out of the ‘fresher,  
“Huh?” It’s slightly muffled because he has his toothbrush in his mouth.

Hux stifles a laugh,  
“Never mind.”

 

* * *

 

Hux always takes longer to fall asleep than Kylo, but once he is asleep he stays asleep. Kylo is a ridiculously light sleeper and startles awake at almost the slightest noise or tremor in the Force, so Hux has learned to stay very quiet and to not move around too much.

But with arms wrapped around his torso and Kylo’s furnace of a frame pressed against him, he finds he doesn’t really want to move. Although Hux has never understood how someone so skinny can produce so much body heat, when he himself is always freezing. Probably the Force.

Kylo twitches in his sleep and mumbles something under his breath. Hux takes a few deep breaths and tries to quiet his mind. It will do neither of them any good if they’re tired tomorrow…

 

* * *

 

Hux comes awake to Kylo shaking him gently,  
“Hux, wake up.”

“Mmm…” Cracking his eyes open, he can just make out Kylo in the semi-darkness. The Knight is dressed and has his helmet under one arm, “You leaving?”

Kylo nods, leaning down to kiss him quickly,  
“Yes, I wanted to say goodbye before I left.”

Hux pulls him back down for a second kiss, tangling one hand into Kylo’s dark curls. He bites at Kylo’s lip playfully before deepening the kiss.

When they break apart, he looks deep into those gorgeous dark eyes and smiles,  
“Stay safe, Ky.”

“I’ll try,” Kylo responds, smiling shyly.

“Promise?” Hux prompts.

Kylo nods,  
“I promise.”

Then he is gone.

 

* * *

 

The meeting with High Command is awful, as usual and drags on for hours, as usual.

And when he returns to his quarters, there is no Kylo waiting for him. No-one to tell him off for using his datapad in bed, no-one to yank it out of his hands when it’s time for bed. And no-one to wrap him up in warmth.

Hux doesn’t sleep very well that night. Or any night for the next week.

 

* * *

 

“Sir? Kylo Ren is requesting permission to land in Hangar Bay 4.”

Hux nods in Mitaka’s direction,  
“Permission granted. I shall go down and meet him, since my shift ends in five minutes anyway.”

The walk down to the hangar bay is no longer than usual, but somehow Hux feels like it doesn’t take as long as it should. It’s probably just because he’s tired beyond tired.

Kylo is leaning against the side of his shuttle, when Hux reaches the hangar. The Knight has his arms folded across his chest, one leg crossed over the other, and his head is drooping downwards.

Hux speaks softly, so as not to startle him,  
“Kylo?”

“Huh?” Kylo jerks convulsively, a whole-body twitch of flailing limbs.

Hux catches his hands gently,  
“Sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to make you jump.”

Kylo shivers,  
“Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

Hux shrugs,  
“Doesn’t matter. My shift has finished for the day cycle. Would you join me in my quarters, Lord Ren?”

“I think I would enjoy that very much, General Hux,” Kylo says with the almost imperceptible head tilt that means he’s smiling underneath the helmet.

 

* * *

 

“Did you want something to eat?” Hux asks, sliding a mug of tea across the table towards Kylo.

Kylo pulls his sweatshirt sleeves down over his hands before picking up the steaming mug,  
“Not really.” He tucks his long legs neatly up onto the sofa.

Hux positions himself against Kylo’s side, tangling their legs together,  
“Maybe you’ll feel more like eating in the morning.”

“Maybe,” Kylo says quietly.

Hux takes in the dark circles under Kylo’s eyes and the way he’s burrowed into his jumper like some sort of animal. He looks tired, as tired as Hux feels.  
“You haven’t been sleeping well, have you?”

Kylo sighs heavily into his tea, breathing in the fragrant steam,  
“I just kept waking up in the middle of the night and missing you.”

Hux reaches up and tangles his fingers into the dark curls,  
“I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

Hux browses through some reports he has to sign, makes a note of a few that need revision and finishes off his tea. Then he has to rescue Kylo’s mug before it ends up on the floor, as the Knight slumps further and further over the arm of the sofa.

When Kylo’s head hits the cushions, Hux huffs decisively,  
“Come on, darling. Bed, for both of us.”

“No…” Kylo grumbles, “Bed means moving…”

Hux stands up,  
“Hands, now.”

Kylo allows Hux to pull him upright and tug him towards the bed,  
“…kay…”

Hux manhandles him into bed and slides in next to him,  
“Come here.”

Kylo wriggles closer and wraps his arms around Hux’s waist, pressing his cheek against the redhead’s chest. Hux shivers as the sudden warmth envelopes him and slides his arms around Kylo in return. The Knight purrs softly, as he often does when he feels comfortable and safe. Hux smiles; he’s missed this.

“Night, Hux…” Kylo murmurs against the redhead’s jumper.

Hux presses a gentle kiss to the dark hair,  
“Sleep well, darling.”

 

* * *

 

Hux can’t sleep.

Having Kylo back in his arms should soothe him and let him sleep again, but he’s wide awake. It’s like he doesn’t want to miss another moment of being in Kylo’s presence, so his mind is refusing to let him sleep.

“Hux…are you awake?” Kylo is facing away from Hux and his voice is whisper-soft, but still audible.

Hux traces one finger down the brunette’s spine,  
“Did my loud thoughts wake you up?”

Kylo rolls over to face Hux,  
“No, it’s nothing to do with you, or your loud thoughts.” He sighs heavily, “I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I,” Hux admits, “I haven’t been sleeping well since you went away, but now that you’re back…”

“Sleep won’t happen,” Kylo finishes.

“You too?” Hux asks.

Kylo shrugs,  
“Not for the same reason.”

Hux kisses his cheek,  
“Maybe if we just try and relax, sleep might come to us.”

“Maybe…” Kylo murmurs.

Hux sighs and closes his eyes again, trying to quiet his mind and relax. He’s on the verge of almost maybe possibly beginning to finally drift off to sleep when Kylo suddenly tenses within the cradle of his arms,  
“Ky? What’s wrong?”

The Knight’s voice trembles with the edge that Hux recognises as excitement,  
“Window opacity, 0%.”

And the room is flooded with light.

 

* * *

 

For a cloud of gas and dust, nebulas are some of the most spectacularly beautiful phenomena in the universe. How mere elements could create all those oil-spill colours was always a mystery to little Armitage Hux.

Now, nebulas just make him think of Kylo. Stunningly beautiful and with such a potential for either destruction or for creation, how could Hux not think of the Force-user?

“Was that why you couldn’t sleep?” Hux asks.

Kylo nods, his dark eyes catching the light and shining like stars,  
“All that energy and potential in the Force, but I’m glad. If we’d been asleep, we would have missed this completely.”

Hux pulls Kylo closer, so the brunette’s head is back against his chest,  
“Why don’t we just abandon sleep for tonight?”

“And do what?”

“We could always indulge in a little…”

“Hux, behave yourself,” Kylo says with a laugh.

Hux raises an eyebrow,  
“I was going to say indulge in a little cuddling. Since we have such a gorgeous view.”

Kylo’s response to this is to snuggle closer and kiss Hux’s collarbone,  
“For you that is an indulgence and I heartily approve.”

Hux kisses the top of his head, nuzzling the soft dark curls and breathing in the familiar apple scent of Kylo’s shampoo.

The light and colours of the nebula shine through the plasti-glass and play across the room, patterning across Kylo’s pale skin and catching in his eyes. He is beautiful and Hux would rather be tired tomorrow than miss this gorgeous display now.

Some things are worth staying awake for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah! Hope you enjoyed that.   
> I think it's kinda funny that most people in the kylux/huxlo fandom see Hux as basically running on caf and no sleep.  
> This little project will be a good challenge for me, since I tend to lose inspiration when doing large multi-chapter stuff. We'll see...
> 
> As always, let me know what you liked, leave any comments, constructive criticism etc. And I'm on tumblr: @sebastianthegiraffe come yell at me about things.
> 
> Tschüs!


	2. B- Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a bit. Turns out, delving into backstory makes me ramble, more so with Kylo's side of the story than Hux's, but I think it works.  
> Enjoy!

Isn’t it a given of being in love with someone that you want to celebrate the day they were born into the universe?

Easier said than done, when one half of a pair sees their birthday as being a bloody inconvenience and the other hates theirs because the day reminds them too strongly of who they once were.

Doesn’t it then say something of the strength of their love, if they put their hatred of their own birthday aside to make sure the other feels loved and wanted on theirs?

 

* * *

 

 Hux is indifferent to his birthday. He’s not exactly opposed to it, but he certainly won’t go out of his way to make it known to anyone else.

Thinking about it, he hasn’t properly celebrated his birthday since he was promoted to commander of the Finalizer five years ago. Largely because he just doesn’t have time, but also partly because he is trying to avoid the growing realisation that he is rapidly reaching the dreaded stage in his life called ‘middle-age’.

It’s not something he and Kylo have ever really spoken about. In fact, he’s pretty sure the subject of their birthdays has never come up in conversation. The date is there for all to see, if anyone were to read either of their files, but they’ve never mentioned it to each other before.

So to wake up on his birthday and find Kylo perched on the end of the bed with a neatly wrapped present and an adorably shy smile…

 

* * *

 

It’s a surprise, a pleasant one but a surprise nonetheless.

“I know we’ve never done this for each other before,” Kylo begins, looking a bit nervous, “And I know you don’t really have a particular opinion either way in regards to your birthday, but I wanted to give you something.”

Hux takes the present and examines it,  
“Wow, that’s neat wrapping. I’m impressed.”

Kylo grins,  
“The Force has many uses.”

Hux carefully unsticks and unfolds the paper, setting it aside for another purpose. The present is a plain white box, no markings or labels to help him determine what it might possibly contain.  
“What is it?”

“You need to open it,” Kylo teases, “If I tell you it will spoil the surprise.”

The broad grin on his face is too adorable and Hux can’t help himself. He leans forward to kiss Kylo’s cheek,  
“It was worth a try.” He eyes the box, “If I shake it, will it explode?”

Kylo rolls his eyes,  
“What is this, twenty questions? No, it won’t explode if you shake it. Well, it might burst but it won’t make too much mess.”

“Won’t make too much mess? That’s not entirely reassuring, Ky.”

“It’s a dry mess.”

“Oh.” Hux says, fishing in his bedside drawer for his vibroblade.

Kylo watches as he cuts neatly through the tape and opens the box,  
“Well?”

Hux upends the box onto the bed. A whole heap of foil packets and a few little tin boxes fall out. The scent that wafts up is a mix of herbal, fruit and something strong and almost smoky.  
“Tea?”

Kylo shrugs,  
“You drink so much of it that you got me hooked on the stuff. And you constantly complain that fuelling both of our tea addictions eats through your supply like nothing else. So yes, tea.”

Hux sorts through the foil-sealed teabags, dividing them into herbal, fruit and other tea, then he picks up one of the little tins,  
“What are these?”

“Have a look,” Kylo says.

Lifting the lid lets loose a fresh wave of tea-scent and Hux breathes in the fragrance,  
“Loose-leaf tea? How did you find it?”

Kylo taps the side of his nose,  
“I have my ways. Planet-side missions to far-flung places in the Outer Rim often provide some unexpected perks. Fancy tea being one of them.”

“Fancy is an understatement, Ky. Herbal tea, fruit tea, loose-leafed, even smoked tea? You’ve basically just fuelled my tea addiction for the next year.”

“Do…do you like your present?” Kylo mumbles, biting at his lip.

He looks so adorably nervous that Hux has no choice but to lean forwards and kiss him again.

Kylo blinks when Hux pulls back, clearly perplexed and with a definite flush painting his cheeks,  
“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Hux smiles,  
“Yes, I do like my present. And I look forward to trying all of the different flavours.”

Kylo smirks, reaching behind his back and retrieving a second present, also wrapped but a much less regular shape,  
“I thought you would. That’s why I got you this.”

Hux takes the present, unwraps it and then blinks,  
“You got me a new mug as well?”

“I thought it suited you,” Kylo says with a shrug.

It’s a nice mug, nice and big, black with a pattern of stars over its surface and the words ‘Caffeine is not an Addiction. It is a Necessity.’ printed in white blocky letters. The writing is slightly raised and there’s a few imperfections in the paint, where it’s smudged slightly. Hux suddenly realises that the imperfections and slight smudges are caused by a left-hander accidentally leaning on the wet paint. Which means that Kylo found a galaxy-print mug and painted the words on himself.

“I love it, darling. Thank you.”

And he carefully sets the mug of tea aside, clears a space among the packets and tins of tea. Then he cups Kylo’s face in both hands, runs his thumbs over the Knight’s sharp cheekbones and kisses his forehead gently.

Kylo’s voice rings in his head, coloured the gorgeous smoky silver that his mind-touch always is,  
_Happy birthday, Hux… I love you…_

Hux feels a warm curl of happiness unwind in his stomach as he readjusts his aim and kisses Kylo soundly.

_Thank you, darling and I love you too…_

 

* * *

 

Kylo hates his birthday, absolutely despises it. It’s always reminded him too much of the boy he used to be.

Hux knows this.

He knows it like he knows the date of Kylo’s birth, like he knows his own. And usually, he would just pretend it’s just another day. That, or Kylo would be off-ship on some mission or other and Hux can safely ignore it.

But this year, Kylo is ship-side, and he surprised Hux with a really thoughtful and sweet gift on _his_ birthday, so Hux feels obliged to do the same.

Or at least try.

Given Kylo’s hatred for the day he was born, that might be easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

Thinking of a suitable present is difficult. Kylo drinks a lot of tea, courtesy of Hux introducing him to the drink and then giving him the means to fuel his addiction to it, but he got Hux tea so it feels like a bit of a cop-out.

He’s good at engineering and mechanics, an excellent pilot, a brilliant duellist when he isn’t trashing the ship with that bloody crimson disaster of a lightsaber.

He’s highly intelligent, very sweet and affectionate when he wants to be, and an absolute nightmare when he’s in a bad mood.

His ability to make Hux’s stomach turn flips just with one of his pretty crooked smiles is nothing short of impressive and the adorable way he scrunches his nose up when he sneezes never fails to make Hux laugh.

But how can Hux possible convey everything that Kylo means to him in a present?

It’s going to require some serious thought.

 

* * *

 

The day comes and Hux wakes up to an empty bed.

Kylo is gone.

Not that this interferes with Hux’s plans, since he knows his schedule for today is a bit hectic. He wanted to surprise Kylo this evening, so he gets up and gets on with his day.

But the whole day, as he goes about his shift and attends his meetings and reads his reports, he’s still thinking in the back of his mind, worrying slightly.

Is he doing the right thing?

Kylo hates his birthday, so is Hux just going to upset him by wanting to celebrate it?

Will Kylo like his present?

Is it the right sort of thing to get him?

Does it adequately convey the love and affection Hux feels for his wayward Knight?

He can only hope…

 

* * *

 

Kylo is still missing when Hux’s shift finishes, stupidly late as usual, and he returns to his quarters.

Or rather, he’s slumped on the sofa and has buried himself under a heap of blankets. There’s a steaming mug on the table and a ring of wetness next to it, so whatever is in the mug is clearly being drunk.

That’s a good sign, since Kylo has a tendency to avoid food and fluids on his bad days and today definitely counts as a bad day.

Hux deliberately shuffles his feet as he approaches the sofa, because Kylo gets startled easily and being startled is often accompanied by a Force-push. It’s happened before, but Kylo blinks up at him, a horrible glass-like glaze over his normally expressive brown eyes. He hasn’t slept well, if the dark shadows under his eyes are anything to go by.

“Evening…” Kylo says quietly. That’s a promising start.

Hux leans over the back of the sofa and kisses his forehead,  
“Evening, darling. Are you feeling alright? I haven’t seen you all day.”

Kylo shrugs,  
“Today was always going to be a shit day. I was trying to minimise my contact with people. Less collateral damage that way.”

“Sensible,” Hux says, as he turns to head into the kitchenette.

There’s a scuffle behind him and Kylo follows, still with the blanket from the sofa around his shoulders. He slumps over at the table and sighs,  
“I never liked this day, even when I was a kid.”

Hux sets to preparing dinner. Nothing fancy, just pasta with the sauce that Kylo really likes.  
“Never?”

“No,” Kylo admits, “I know I was an unplanned child, my parents didn’t really want me and they were both so busy. I got left with Uncle Luke a lot, especially as I got older and my Force powers got stronger.”

“And your birthdays?” Hux prompts gently.

Kylo shrugs,  
“I’m sure I must have spent at least one birthday with my parents, but Ma was so busy with the Senate and the Republic and Pa was always off on some trip with Chewie. I just kinda got left behind.”

Hux passes Kylo a fresh cup of tea,  
“Please tell me you at least got some form of present during your childhood?”

“Of course I did…”

“Thank the stars!”

“Just not from my parents.”

“What?”

Kylo hunches over his mug of tea. The steam obscures his face but he looks upset,  
“You heard me, Hux. I doubt my father even knew when my birthday was, he certainly never acted like he knew. My mother always called me to say it, but she never bothered to take time off to celebrate with me.”

Hux slides an arm around Kylo’s shoulders,  
“It’s not just because of them though, is it?”

Kylo folds his arms on the table and rests his chin on top,  
“It’s never felt like _my_ birthday. Ben hated today as much as I do, but…”

Hux nods,  
“I think I understand. It’s because today belongs to Ben Solo.”

“Yes,” Kylo says, “Ben Solo was born today, Kylo Ren was not.”

“So if Ben’s birthday was today,” Hux says, careful to refer to Ben in past tense, so as not to upset Kylo further, “When is yours?”

Kylo manages a small smile,  
“I’ve never actually told anyone in the First Order this, but I turned to the Dark Side the day after my fourteenth birthday.”

“And that was the day that Ben Solo died and Kylo Ren was born.” Hux finishes.

“Yes,” Kylo mumbles into the crook of his elbow, “I’m sorry. I know you just wanted to celebrate my birthday the way we did yours, but I can’t do it.”

“So if Kylo Ren was born the day Ben Solo died?” Hux asks, “Would that make _your_ birthday tomorrow?”

Kylo sits up, looking startled,  
“I suppose it would. I’ve never thought about it really.”

Hux nods decisively, sliding two plates of pasta onto the table,   
“Well, that’s settled then. We’ll celebrate your birthday tomorrow. Now, think you can manage to eat something?”

Kylo picks up the fork, and only now seems to realise what Hux was doing,  
“You made my favourite? I don’t know what to say.”

Hux rolls his eyes,  
“You don’t need to say anything, just eat it.”

Kylo grins,  
“Yessir." 

 

* * *

 

It’s a funny thing about Kylo, that despite being a powerful Dark Side Force-user and having a definite destructive streak, he’s not actually a particularly bad-tempered person. Sure, he has a bit of a temper, but it takes a lot to make him snap and for the most part, the Knight is fairly easy-going.

Especially on a full stomach.

So Hux isn’t at all surprised that Kylo’s bad mood has all but evaporated following dinner and he is now pressed up against Hux like some giant cat.

“Feeling better?” Hux asks gently.

Despite being in bed and surrounded by blankets, Kylo is in just the right position to kiss Hux’s collarbone, which he does. Hux shivers; it’s a sensitive spot and Kylo never fails to exploit it. The Knight smirks,  
“You always know how to get me out of a rough patch.”

Hux kisses his forehead,  
“So that’s a yes, then?”

“Uh-huh,” Kylo says, yawning, “Why am I so tired?”

Hux cards his fingers through Kylo’s hair,  
“Because you always get tired when you’re grumpy. And it’s late.”

“Oh,” Kylo mumbles, snuggling closer to Hux, “Should probably sleep then.”

Hux bumps his nose against Kylo’s cheek,  
“Probably. Sleep well.”

Kylo just huffs and burrows deeper into the nest of blankets.

 

* * *

 

Kylo is fast asleep, snoring ever so slightly.

Hux is still working on a few things, namely proof-reading reports and then signing them. Being General of the First Order has many perks, his spacious quarters being one of the them, but the near-constant stream of paperwork is a definite downside.

Of course, having to stay up to deal with the paperwork means that he witnesses that precious moment when Ben’s birthday ticks over into Kylo’s.

The moment passes Kylo by, but Hux marks its passage.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping Ren, Hux leans over and kisses his cheek, right on his high cheekbone.

_Happy birthday, darling…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that!  
> I feel like Kylo would absolutely despise his birthday, just because it's so connected to Ben Solo and who he used to be.
> 
> As always, let me know what you liked, didn't like. Leave any comments, constructive criticisms etc. Come yell at me on tumblr: @sebastianthegiraffe 
> 
> Tschüs!


	3. C- Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, much the fluff. In a sickfic, which is always cute. Anyways, have Hux being a concerned mother-hen and Kylo being a more responsible adult than usual.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kriffing hell, it’s cold out there,” Hux mutters as he enters his quarters.

Space is cold. Hux knows that, given that over half his life has been spent traversing its icy vastness. That doesn’t change the fact that coming into his quarters is a relief, especially since he keeps the heating on low all day. It’s not enough to cause a dramatic change to his energy usage, but it is enough to ensure warmth at the end of his long cold lonely shifts.

Even so, he finds himself shivering as he undresses. One long hot shower later and he feels considerably warmer, now clad in First-Order issue sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt that he’s fairly sure belongs to Kylo.

Speaking of Kylo, the Knight should be returning from a week-long mission later today.

There was a time, not so long ago, when Hux would have been disgusted with the fluttery feeling he gets in his stomach when he thinks of Kylo. But he’s come to accept it as just part of the package; Kylo Ren, butterflies in his stomach, fond exasperation and all. And, if he’s being brutally honest with himself, he actually rather likes it.

 

* * *

  

The evening wears on, and still no word from Kylo. Hux isn’t as bothered by this as he might once have been. Plans tend to come unstuck around the Knight, if it’s a major issue he’ll let Hux know, otherwise everything is fine. So far as General Hux is concerned.

Armitage Hux, who loves Kylo Ren to bits, is a little bit worried. Just a bit. Okay, maybe more than a bit, but they’ve been trying to get better at the whole ‘trusting each other’ business, so he’s determined to just let it slide.

Try telling his mind that…

 

* * *

  

It’s not unusual for Kylo to sleep in his own quarters if he gets back from a mission after Hux has gone to bed. What is unusual is that there is no message for him to wake up to, like there normally is.

It’s never a long message or a deep one. Usually just a quick _Back safe. Love you. See you in the morning._

Nothing today, even though Kylo’s ship docked over four hours ago.

Hux knows this, because the first thing he did was check the hangar logs and, having seen the code that meant Kylo’s ship had safely docked, then went through his messages to see if Kylo had sent him anything.

Nothing.

Something’s wrong.

Hux takes a deep breath and tells himself not to panic.

But it’s with a hint of anxiety churning in the pit of his stomach that he gets himself up, showers and dresses, makes himself breakfast. If breakfast is an appropriate word for what basically amounts to a ration bar and a mug of caf. He can’t bring himself to eat anything more substantial though; stress always ruins his appetite and he is undeniably stressing over Kylo by this point.

No two ways about it.

 

* * *

  

With his stomach still in that horrible stage of churning anxiety, Hux makes his way to the hangar where Kylo’s ship is logged as having docked. And talks with the landing crew.

Who confirm that yes, Kylo docked in the early hours of the morning and as far as they know, went straight to his quarters.

So that’s where Hux goes.

Straight to Kylo’s quarters and knocks.

There’s a horribly long pause, then the door comm crackles to life,  
“Hux?”

And it might just be the quality of the sound, but Kylo’s voice sounds a little bit raspy.

Hux breathes a tiny sigh of relief; Kylo is at least alive,  
“You didn’t let me know you were back.”

Another strange scratchy noise that could just be a sigh,  
“I was going to. And then I fell asleep. Sorry.”

“Are you going to let me in?”

“No.”

That’s odd. Usually it’s hard to get Kylo off him after he returns from a mission.  
“Why not?”

“Because I need to sleep and you need to be on the bridge.”

He has a point.

“Fine,” Hux says, “But I’m coming back the moment my shift finishes.”

“Of course,” Kylo says. Then he switches the comm off.

 

* * *

  

Isn’t it just some cruel trick of the universe that whenever you have somewhere you really desperately truly deeply want to get to, every little thing that could possibly get in your way does?

Which is how, nearly two hours after his shift has officially ended, Hux has only just managed to escape back to Kylo’s quarters. And now Kylo isn’t responding.

Which is fine. He might just be asleep again.

But Hux has had a horrible anxious sinking feeling in his stomach and chest all day that something isn’t right.

So he does something that he would almost never do, because he promised Kylo that he would only do it in an emergency.

He uses his override code.

 

* * *

 

Kylo is asleep, curled up in the middle of his bed and bundled in blankets. It seems a perfectly innocent picture, perfectly ordinary, perfectly normal.

Except it isn’t.

From the head and one long leg protruding from the nest of blankets, Hux can tell that Kylo is wearing sweatpants and a jumper and thick socks. But despite all the layers, on him and under him and over him, Kylo is still shivering in long uncontrollable waves.

And that’s not even the most worrying part.

Kylo’s breathing always sounds a little bit raspy, like it catches somewhere between his lungs and his throat and the outside air. It’s caused by leftover scar tissue from too many missions spent on humid planets, where the damp has got into his chest and settled there.

This is worse, like it’s clicking and rasping all the way into his lungs and all the way back out. How something can sound simultaneously rasping dryness and clicking wetness, Hux doesn’t quite know, but somehow Kylo’s breathing has managed it. And it sounds awful.

Hux stands by the bed and makes another not-nice observation. Kylo is ashen-pale, dark bruised circles under his eyes and a horrible scarlet flush high on the points of his cheekbones. That alone confirms what Hux already suspects; Kylo has caught some horrible illness on his mission, which would explain why he hasn’t yet reacted to Hux’s presence in his room.

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux says gently, carding a hand through the Knight’s sweat-damp hair, “Kylo, Kylo, what am I going to do with you?”

Surprisingly, Kylo actually responds to this,  
“…Hux…what are you doing here?”

Hux removes his boots and sits cross-legged next to Kylo’s head,  
“I was worried about you. And I was right to be. You’ve gone and caught some awful illness from somewhere.”

Kylo huffs and then coughs violently into the crook of his elbow,  
“I’m fine, Hux. Just cold.”

“You sound awful,” Hux points out, “I don’t think it’s just a cold, Ky.”

“Not _a_ cold,” Kylo says, between coughs, “I’m cold, as in I’m kriffing freezing. This is just influenza.” He buries himself further into his nest of blankets.

A gentle hand on the Knight’s forehead and Hux sighs,  
“Just influenza? You’re running a fever, darling. And knowing you, you’ve had it for a few days without doing anything about it.”

Kylo shrugs,  
“Wasn’t a lot I _could_ do, stuck on that backwater planet for a week. I drank more fluids, slept as much as I could and I did try and block it with the Force for as long as possible.”

“Is that healthy?” Hux asks.

“Not really,” Kylo admits, “It does tend to make the illness worse and last longer, but I needed to stave it off for as long as possible, so I could complete the mission.”

“I suppose here is a better place to be ill than some backwater world,” Hux concedes.

He leans in to kiss Kylo’s forehead, but the Knight shies away,  
“Don’t. You might catch it and I know how much you hate being unwell.”

Hux presses in and kisses him anyway,  
“Right now, I’m just glad you’re alright. When you didn’t message me, I thought you were horribly injured or something.”

Kylo looks sheepish,  
“Um…”

“Kylo…” Hux says, scowling.

“What?”

And that defensive tone tells Hux everything he needs to know,  
“So not only are you sick, you’re injured as well?”

Kylo extracts his right arm from the blanket and holds it out,  
“I’ve been to medbay and had it checked. It’s all good, everything’s clean and my wrist isn’t broken, it’s just badly sprained.”

Hux takes the proffered limb and carefully pushes the sleeve of his jumper up. Kylo’s wrist looks swollen and there are a few nasty deep gashes up the inside of his arm, but the wrist is strapped with a medical brace and the gashes are covered in bacta wraps.  
“I’m impressed. Usually you just leave your injuries to heal on their own.”

“I’m sick already,” Kylo huffs, “I don’t need to be sore as well. The medics also gave me pain meds and told me to come back in a week if I’m not better by then.”

He lapses into another violent coughing fit and Hux sighs,  
“I’ll go and get you a glass of water.”

Kylo shakes his head and rolls over to reach something,  
“Don’t need to. I have a waterbottle.”

“Water, pain meds, you’ve been to medbay and you’re staying in bed rather than running yourself into the ground. Has the fever damaged your brain or something?”

“Oh ha ha, very funny,” Kylo quips, scowling. Then he ruins the effect by kitten-sneezing five or six times and scrunching his nose up in that adorable way he does.

Hux can’t help smiling,  
“Do you feel up to eating something?”

Kylo wrinkles his nose,  
“Pain meds upset my stomach.”

“Something small then?” Hux offers, “Toast? And I can make you that lemon and ginger tea you like and put honey in it for you.”

Kylo nods,  
“Yes please.”

“Won’t be a minute,” Hux says, planting another kiss on Kylo’s forehead and rising.

 

* * *

 

“There,” Hux says triumphantly, setting the tray down, “Lemon and ginger tea with honey and toast with that weird plant spread stuff that you seem to prefer instead of butter.”

Kylo smiles, as he sits up carefully,  
Thank you, Hux.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Kylo nibbles at a piece of toast,  
“Why is it always toast and tea when one of us is sick?”

Hux shrugs,    
“Well, it’s the only thing I can ever manage to keep down when I feel unwell and I know that you’re the same. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with tea.”

“True,” Kylo says, “Would you like some?”

Hux considers this,  
“Mmm…Oh, go on then.” He gets up and retrieves a second cup from the little kitchenette.

Kylo pours the tea, one-handed plus the Force, tongue out in concentration,  
“It’ll boost your immune system, seeing as you’re probably going to catch this now.”

Hux pulls a face,  
“Great.”

“Hey,” Kylo says with a shrug that speaks of the distinctly philosophical, “You’re taking care of me, so I’ll take care of you.”

This is precisely the sort of sappy nonsense that Hux of five years ago would have turned his nose up at. Hux of today just smiles fondly,  
“I’ll try and be as good a patient as you are being now. How are you feeling, by the way?”

Kylo shivers and wraps both hands around his mug of tea,  
“Still cold, but less congested.”

Hux nods,  
“You do sound better.”

As if to dispute this statement, Kylo coughs wetly into his elbow,  
“Don’t count your Hutts before they hatch.”

Hux wrinkles his nose, both at the statement and at Kylo’s cough, which sounds awful.  
“I suppose I have all this to look forward to, don’t I?”

Kylo laughs softly and then dissolves into coughing again.

 

* * *

 

“Hux?”

“Mmm?”

They’re both under the blankets now, with Kylo curled around and on top of Hux, who is still nursing his mug of tea.

“Thank you for looking after me.”

Hux kisses the top of his head, not caring about how lank Kylo’s hair is.  
“You’re very welcome, darling.”

Kylo waits until Hux has set his mug aside, then he takes Hux’s sleeve and tugs gently until the redhead slides down next to him. Their arms sort of get tangled together and Kylo hisses.

“Careful with your wrist, sweetheart,” Hux says.

Kylo tucks the injured arm carefully in against his chest. Then he catches hold of Hux’s collar and pulls him closer.

“Still cold?” Hux asks.

“Yes,” Kylo admits, with a shiver.

Still being mindful of Kylo’s sprained wrist, Hux wraps his arms around the Knight,  
“Better?”

Kylo nods, snuggling closer,  
“There was one other thing…”

Hux raises an eyebrow,  
“Wha-“

His question gets cut off as Kylo’s lips meet his, sparking that stupid fluttering in Hux’s stomach again.

All the love and gratitude that Kylo can never quite get out in words, present in that gentle kiss, all honey-sweet and lemon-sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they precious muffins when one of them is sick? So cute...
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! As always let me know what you liked and didn't like, leave any comments, constructive criticism etc.  
> I'm on tumblr: @sebastianthegiraffe so come yell at me about stuff.
> 
> Tschüs!


	4. D- Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I struggled a bit with this one and it turned more into nightmares than dreams. Still it's cute, but that's what usually happens when you add nightmares into the kylux mix.  
> Enjoy!

Everybody dreams differently.

Everybody dreams differently, because everybody thinks differently.

Kylo can tell you that with confidence, having spent many a night in someone else’s head, sometimes as part of his training but more often to avoid having to spend time in his own.

Kylo does not like his own dreams.

Although, is dreams really the right word for mental manifestations that startle him awake in the depths of the night, drenched in cold sweat and shaking all over?

He’s sure there was a time when he did have nice dreams, peaceful dreams, the kind of dreams where sleep is wanted just so you can dream them.

Now all he has is the nightmares…

 

* * *

  

If the human body could survive with no sleep, Hux would give it up in a heartbeat. He could be so much more productive if he could just eliminate his need to stop for several hours each night.

Of course, there are such things as stimulants to prevent the body from sleeping. But Hux experimented with those during his years at the Academy and that’s not an experience he’s keen to repeat.

So, sleep it is.

Although, now that he is effectively co-habiting with Kylo, sleeping is much more appealing. If only for the fact that he has an excuse to spend hours at a time pressed up against the Knight. Being in bed with Kylo is like being in bed with a bigger version of Millicent, since Kylo is basically superheated and likes to curl up against Hux’s side.

Even the fact that he now dreams about Kylo? Hux doesn’t really see that as a disadvantage. Kylo is gorgeous, highly intelligent and quite possibly the sweetest person Hux has ever met. Not that the bar for that was set particularly high, but wherever it was, Kylo has surpassed it by light-years.

Of all the things to dream about, Kylo Ren is definitely a favourite one…

 

* * *

  

But sharing a bed with Kylo does come with the occasional night of no sleep.

Kylo’s nightmares are horribly vividly graphic things, drawn straight from his memories and Hux has been subjected to them more than once as Kylo’s control over the Force slips and his mind bleeds into Hux’s. He can’t always see the dream itself but he always picks up on the emotions attached to it.

And the emotions are not nice.

Pain. Fear. Rage. Hatred. Pain.

Burning and burning and burning.

Until every nerve, every cell, every atom is on fire and his mind is nothing from the pain.

Hux may not be graced with the Force, but at least he has the gift of waking up and stepping away from those horrors.

Kylo does not.

 

* * *

  

And for just one night, Hux wishes. He is not a man lightly given to any sentiment worth wishing about, but he wishes. Oh, how he wishes. He wishes, just for one night, that he might steal away the nightmares that burden Kylo and give his beloved sweet dreams for once.

If only that were possible…

“…Hux…”

Hux stirs from his slumber at Kylo’s strangled cry and wakes fully as the Knight cries out again,  
“Hux..no, please…”

Kylo has not woken, but every line in his body is tense and drawn, battle-ready. Tears run in silver streaks from under his long lashes and he curls himself into a tight ball, protecting himself, one hand twisted into the blanket.

It is at times like these that Hux wants nothing more than to gather Kylo into his arms and kiss the bad dreams away.

But the Force has wrapped itself around Kylo like a shield and Hux cannot touch him.

And that breaks his heart.

Or it would if Hux were of a weaker disposition.

But as it is, he merely rolls up his metaphorical sleeves and puts into practice the contingency plan they’ve dubbed ‘The Nightmare Code’.

 

* * *

  

The Nightmare Code.

The process for breaking Kylo’s Force-field and bringing him out of his nightmare as gently as possible.

It was mostly developed to give Hux a way of waking Kylo up without getting Force-choked or flung across the room. It’s happened before, and Kylo is always in frantically apologetic tears about the whole thing. Best to try and avoid it altogether, so the Nightmare Code it is.

 Hux takes a moment to remove the cups from Kylo’s bedside table, along with his datapad. Anything not stuck, nailed or tied down is a potential missile that Kylo could fling at him using the Force. Unintentionally of course.

Then he puts one hand on Kylo’s shoulder, or as close as he can get with the Force-field blocking him out and presses down, gently but firmly. He closes his eyes and opens his mind, the way Kylo has been teaching him to.

_Kylo…Ky, can you hear me?_

Nothing…

Then…

_…Hux…_

Hux feels himself sit up straighter and increase the pressure against Kylo’s Force-wrapped shoulder,  
_Kylo, are you there?”_

It’s like sinking through layers of warm gel, as the Force-field around Kylo softens enough for Hux to press through and touch his beloved Knight properly. Kylo’s skin is cool to the touch and sweat-soaked even through his t-shirt, but Hux doesn’t care.

_It’s alright, darling…I’m here…I’ve got you…_

Kylo’s voice sighs through his head like cold wind,  
_…Hux, I’m…sorry…_

Hux can feel the Force-field dissipating as Kylo struggles free of the nightmare trap and he takes advantage of this to press himself against the Knight’s back,  
_…Don’t be sorry, darling…Not your fault…_

_But your sleep…_

Hux presses a gentle kiss to the point of Kylo’s shoulder,  
_Your sanity is more important…_

Kylo shifts underneath him,  
“Thank you…”

It’s slurred beyond slurred and barely understandable, but Hux smiles,  
“You’re welcome, darling.”

 

* * *

 

 Nightmare crisis averted, Hux rolls away slightly and allows a half-asleep Kylo to snuggle in against him.

Kylo purrs like a sleepy cat, plastering himself bodily to Hux's side. He's definitely leeching Hux's body heat, pressed against him like this, but Hux can't find it in himself to mind too much.

Besides, Kylo's body temperature will return to its normal furnace level eventually and then their positions in this battle of body heat will be reversed.

A gentle brush of lips on his collarbone and Hux looks down.

Kylo's deep brown eyes are warm and he smiles sweetly,   
"Good night, Hux...again..."

Hux kisses the top of his head gently,  
"Good night, darling."

_Sweet dreams…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, hope you liked it!
> 
> Perhaps the 'Hux comforting Kylo after nightmares' trope is a little overused. I don't care, it's cute.
> 
> Anyways, leave any comments, constructive criticism etc. Let me know what you liked and didn't like and come yell at me on tumblr: @sebastianthegiraffe
> 
> Tschüs!


	5. E- Eye Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this one kicked my ass. I just could not work out how to end it, so I've left it kinda open.  
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy!

When faced with a closed door, one wonders what is behind it.

When faced with a closed box, one wonders what is it contains.

And when faced with a figure wrapped in black robes, a man in a metal mask, Hux wonders what he looks like underneath it all.

Mysteries are tantalising, that’s just part of the human condition and Hux is only human, after all. So really, it’s only natural for him to wonder what Kylo Ren really looks like.

 

* * *

  

So to round the corner into one of the lesser-used gyms and come face to face with a tall young man who by all accounts looks to be perfectly ordinary, in his black sweatpants and plain grey t-shirt…

That’s a bit of a shock.

The only thing that gives him away as being Kylo Ren is the pile of black robes over one arm and that distinctive black and silver helmet dangling from the other hand.

His face is a bit on the long side and his nose is unmissable, but damn…those cheekbones. They lend him a certain angular elegance, offset by his dark hair, which falls in soft gentle curls to just past chin-length.

And his eyes. Deep and dark and soulful, the most gorgeous rich amber-brown-hazel, framed by long dark lashes.

Add in those long legs, those broad shoulders, that trim waist…

Kylo Ren is stunning, he’s gorgeous and Hux is furious about it.

He’s furious because Kylo has been hiding _that_ under all that black fabric for months and Hux never knew. What he does know is that he’s never going to be able to look at Kylo Ren without thinking about what those robes conceal.

He’s only human after all.

“Lord Ren,” He greets smoothly, proud that his voice doesn’t shake one bit.

Kylo, to Hux’s surprise, doesn’t ignore him. Doesn’t even do the tiny nod that he usually does. No, Kylo smiles shyly, crookedly, sweetly and returns the greeting,  
“General Hux.”

Hux blinks in shock as Kylo walks past him, then shakes himself bodily and continues on his way.

 

* * *

  

Running headlong into Kylo in the corridor is a bit like running into a wall. A solid wall that catches you as you bounce off and steadies you until you find your feet again.

“Careful, General,” Kylo says, gripping Hux’s forearms as the General catches his balance. He tilts his head sideways, in an exact replica of the head tilt when he was smiling, and Hux’s thought process stutters and stops.

And then starts again, when Kylo squeezes his arms briefly before letting go.  
“Thank you, Lord Ren.”

“You’re welcome.” And isn’t that a shame? Having heard Kylo’s real voice, that warm rounded tone, to now hear that metallic modulated voice?

And Hux’s mouth takes over before his brain can catch up,  
“Lord Ren, would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight?”

Kylo turns his head, as if to check for eavesdroppers,  
“You’re serious?”

“Of course,” And he is, though mostly because he is not a man who goes back on his word.

Kylo folds his arms across his chest and ducks his head,  
“I’m not really allowed to show my face in public.”

“Yet you show me,” Hux points out.

Kylo shrugs one shoulder,  
“You’ve seen my face already. Besides, we are co-commanders, so you’re the same level as me.”

“Then have dinner with me tonight and we can talk then,” Hux says, then adds as Kylo draws in an audible vocoded breath, “If you would rather not, then that’s fine, but I normally eat in my quarters rather than the mess-hall if that makes you more comfortable.”

Kylo tilts his head from side to side, then he nods,  
“Then it would be my pleasure to join you for dinner, General Hux.”

Hux breathes an internal sigh of relief,  
“Excellent. I shall see you tonight, Lord Ren.”

 

* * *

  

Hux is more than half expecting for Kylo to not turn up, so he finds himself pleasantly surprised when there is a chime at entrance and he opens the door to find the Knight.

“Lord Ren, do come in. I hope I find you well this evening?”

Kylo nods stiffly,  
“Well enough, as I hope to find the same of you.” His body language says he is uncomfortable but the words flow easily enough.

Hux gestures for him to follow,  
“I’m not going to force you to remove any more clothing than you are comfortable with, Kylo. I may call you Kylo?”

Kylo removes his helmet and his outer robes. Underneath, he is wearing tailored black trousers and a soft black shirt, a thin silver chain gleaming at his throat. His hair is still in those effortless curls, the few near his hairline a little sweat-lank but still pretty. He smiles shyly,  
“You may. Is there something else you would rather I call you, or is Hux fine?”

“Hux is fine.”

“Okay.”

There’s a bit of an awkward pause.

Hux chews the inside of his cheek for a bit before speaking again,  
“Did you have any specific request for dinner? Because I was just going to get something brought up from the mess kitchen, but if you had something in mind?”

Kylo thinks about this for a moment,  
“Do you have anything at all in your kitchen?”

“I don’t actually know,” Hux admits, “Shall we have a look?”

 Officers’ quarters are a studio layout; bedroom and living space and tiny kitchen all connected in an open space. The kitchen, more of a kitchenette really, has a two-burner stove, a tiny fridge, an even smaller sink and the tiniest oven known to man. The bench space is minimal and there are more cupboards than Hux knows what to do with. Hux really just uses the space for feeding Millicent and making his morning caf.

He’s certainly never prepared his own meals before.

Kylo does a thorough search of the whole kitchen and returns to the main bench empty-handed,  
“Caf, catfood, ration bars and a few spices that I think have gone off. Right, can…umm…” He trails off.

Hux nudges his elbow,  
“What? You can ask me.”

“Would you mind moving to my quarters for dinner tonight?”

He looks sheepish asking it and Hux realises what he’s asking,  
“You cook?”

Kylo nods, staring at his boots,  
“Yes. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Hux says, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t better prepared.”

Kylo pulls his robes back on,  
“Not your fault. Most officers don’t actually use their kitchen except for caf and the occasional slice of toast. I think I’m one of the few who cooks properly.”

He moves to put his helmet back on and Hux catches his wrist,  
“Don’t. Just put your hood up and we’ll walk quickly.”

“Okay…” It’s a very small consent but it’s a start.

 

* * *

  

Kylo’s quarters are much the same as Hux’s, a little bit smaller but otherwise the same.

Except for the kitchen.

Kylo wasn’t kidding about being a cook; his cupboards have ingredients that Hux has never seen and all his utensils and pans looks expensive.

“Umm…” Kylo says, rifling through the cupboards, “You don’t have any allergies, do you?”

Hux perches on one of the high stools and watches him,  
“Only to dust and a certain type of Arkanisian grass.”

Kylo gets to work chopping onions and a small something-or-other that looks like an onion but has a much stronger smell,  
“Just thought I’d check. It’s garlic, by the way.”

“Sorry?”

Kylo holds up the strange onion-thing,  
“You were wondering what it is. It’s garlic, part of the onion family. Kinda strong-smelling but it gives good flavour.”

“Don’t read my mind,” Hux says automatically.

“I wasn’t,” Kylo protests, “You were staring at it, which suggests you’ve never seen it before.”

Hux narrows his eyes in Kylo’s direction but lets the matter slide in favour of paying closer attention to what Kylo is now doing with said garlic,  
“So what are you doing with this garlic?”

“Frying it with some onions and then I’ll add tomato paste and crushed tomatoes and other stuff.”

“Other stuff?”

Kylo shrugs as he scrapes the onion and garlic into a saucepan,  
“Yeah, like herbs and spices and stuff. What’s your spice tolerance like?”

Hux pulls a face,  
“Not great. Space cuisine isn’t known for its flavour.”

“Fair enough,” Kylo says, taking a few canisters out of the nearest cupboard, considering them and then putting one back, “I like quite spicy food, but I can tone it down a bit.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Hux says with a smile.

Kylo returns the smile, sweet and bright and shy, and continues with his cooking.

 

* * *

  

“Wow, Kylo,” Hux says, between ravenous mouthfuls, “This is amazing.”

And it is. The meal is delicious and the conversation has been sparkling. Kylo is highly intelligent and quick-witted, not to mention he’s gorgeous. Nice to look at and great conversation, what’s not to like? Now, if they could only find a way to work on his temper and destruction impulse…

Kylo smiles shyly as he piles sauce-drenched vegetables onto his fork,  
“I’m glad you like it. If you want to make a habit of this, I can make it for you again.”

That’s a surprise.

“And do you want to make a habit of it?”

Kylo chases something around his plate with the fork,  
“I…I would like to. If you would be alright with it, of course.”

Hux smiles,  
“Charming and you can cook? Why in the stars would I say no?”

Kylo is looking at his plate, but Hux still catches the tiny shy smile. It’s like catching a glimpse of some elusive exotic creature, something about it makes him desperate to see more.

“Don’t feel like you have to say yes.”

Hux shakes his head,  
“If I was displeased with the idea, you would know it.”

Kylo stands and moves to collect Hux’s plate,  
“Maybe not, I’m not _that_ perceptive.”

Hux intercepts him as he leans over the table,  
“Here, let me.” He scoops the plates up, despite Kylo’s protests and makes for the sink.

The Knight follows him anyway,  
“Would you like anything else?”

Hux starts the sonic cycle to clean the dishes. He can’t cook, but he can work the soni-sink,  
“I’m not often in the habit of having anything after dinner, save the occasional glass of whiskey.”

“Corellian, I assume,” Kylo says, wrinkling his nose, “I don’t drink alcohol, but I can make you a hot chocolate or something if you like.”

“A what?”

Kylo’s face brightens,  
“You’ve never had hot chocolate? Allow me to broaden your mind, General.”

 

* * *

  

It’s an experience and one Hux could convince himself to try again. He’s never had a drink this sweet before, but it’s not sickly. And the slightly bitter aftertaste is reminiscent of his beloved whiskey.

He quite likes it.

He also likes the way Kylo smiles shyly at him over the top of his own mug when he thinks Hux isn’t looking.

“Where did you come across this?”

Kylo shrugs,  
“I think it’s a Coruscanti thing. My uncle used to make me one when it was raining or when I was sick and we’d drink them pressed against each other and watch a holo-film or something.”

“I’m not really one for holo-films,” Hux admits, “Could we just talk?”

Kylo shrugs again,  
“What should we talk about?”

Hux thinks for a moment,  
“Why are you not allowed to show your face in public?”

“Supreme Leader says that for the masses to see my face would humanise me, bring me down to their level.” He traces a finger around the edge of his mug, staring at the table, “There’s another reason too, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Hux spreads his hands in a placating gesture,  
“Then we’ll talk about something else. You’ve been to some far-flung places on your missions, right? Where’s your favourite?”

Kylo bites his lip, obviously thinking,  
“That’s hard. I’ve been to so many interesting places, ice planets, jungle planets, systems with no planets at all. It’s hard to pick a favourite.” He pauses, “Although, I could definitely tell you some places to avoid.”

“Such as?”

“Well…”

 

* * *

  

It’s been a nice evening, Hux muses to himself as he leaves Kylo’s quarters. Kylo is an excellent cook and possessed of a sparkling wit that makes for intelligent conversation. Definitely something he would choose to do again.

Kylo too, presumably, since he offered Hux a repeat of tonight in the first place.

It’s only when he reaches his quarters again that he realises something.

Not once during the whole evening did Kylo make eye contact.

Not once.

And Hux is about as Force-sensitive as a rock, but he suspects that the lack of eye contact may have something to do with the reason Kylo was hinting at. The reason why he doesn’t show his face in public, the reason he wears that stupid helmet.

But how could he not want to stare into Kylo’s eyes, all that rich warm brown?

It’s a shame really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do kinda like this one. It was going to be longer, but I've been sitting on it for weeks and it got to the point where if I didn't post it in a semi-unfinished state, it was going to just keep going for ages and never reach a conclusion.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked it, let me know if I've got improving to do, any comments/criticisms etc. I'm on tumblr: @sebastianthegiraffe so come yell at me.
> 
> Tschüs!


	6. F- Forgetful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... so I thought the last chapter kicked my ass. This one...  
> Anyway, it's done now, so here it is.  
> Have an injured Kylo and a fretting Hux, because that's always good fluff. Add amnesia and awkwardness and also my medic OC, DR-1426, who is sassy and sardonic and awesome.
> 
> Enjoy!

How could a simple negotiation mission have gone so wrong?

For simple it was.

All the two of them had to do was show up, Hux would do some polite arguing, Kylo would stand there looking menacing and it would be all over in a few hours.

Simple.

Or it should have been.

But somehow, the Resistance got wind of their supposed secret negotiations and the whole thing turned into an ambush.

Which led to a mad dash through the hallways of the palace where the negotiations were being held, Kylo spinning his lightsaber like a blazing crimson whirlwind and Hux at his side picking off any stragglers.

The crack-shot who never misses and the phenomenal fighter with the Force at his fingertips.

They make a formidable team.

* * *

 

The Resistance fighters fall like leaves, as Hux and Kylo carve their way through the corridors.

It looks like they’re in the clear as they burst out into the courtyard. Hux can see the ship ahead, the troopers all firing on the Resistance as he and Kylo sprint for it. Suddenly, Hux feels himself pushed forwards by a rolling wave of energy, forcing him towards the ship and sending him sprawling up the ramp.

Two troopers spring forward to help him up and Hux watches as Kylo unleashes the Force in a maelstrom of power and crackling energy, flinging the enemy aside like dolls, freezing blaster bolts in mid-air before releasing them back on the people who fired them. He’s slowly walking backwards to the ship and Hux snaps an order at the troopers to ready them for take off the moment he’s on board.

Then he returns to watching Kylo.

The man is a pure force of nature and it makes Hux’s stomach feel funny.

But his stomach drops horribly when a stray shot streaks through Kylo’s defences and catches the Knight in the shoulder.

A lucky shot, but it knocks him backwards, his head cracking against the side of the ship and he falls to the floor.

Hux drops the fighter with a single blast, grabs Kylo by the shoulders and hauls him onboard, barking into his comm for the troopers to take off.

* * *

 

Shot wound to the shoulder. Impact wound to the side of the head. Bruising along his knees and ribs from the fall.

All that from what should have been just a simple negotiation mission.

And Hux knows that it isn’t his fault, knows that the whole thing going pear-shaped is entirely due to the Resistance, knows that whoever is responsible for that security breach is the one who is at fault.

But there’s still a horrible creeping guilt that settles in his stomach like a rock at the memory.

He’s the one who asked Kylo to come to the negotiations. He’s the one who put the case to the Supreme Leader, citing Kylo’s threatening presence as the main reason.

He’s the reason why Kylo is now lying in a bed in the medical bay, injured and unconscious and quite possibly concussed.

And that makes him feel awful.

When Kylo recovers and regains consciousness, everything will be fine and he can apologise and get this nagging doubt off his chest.

* * *

 

_General Hux requested to Medical Bay…_

Ominous. But the message is from Medical, which probably means Kylo is now awake, so that at least makes Hux happy.

Until he reaches the medbay, to find the Knight sitting up in bed, biting his lip and looking rather upset.

He looks awful, pale and gaunt from being unconscious and on a drip for four days. The blaster shot wound to his shoulder has faded to yet another scar and the bruises are mostly gone, but his hair has been shaved all along one side so the medics could treat the wound on his head and his gorgeous dark curls are now ratty and disgusting, what’s left of them anyway.

But it’s the look on his face that breaks Hux’s heart. Normally, when Kylo wakes up in medbay, he looks happy to see Hux, but today he just looks stressed and upset.

“Hey,” Hux says gently, “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Kylo says, which could mean anything from ‘actually fine’ to ‘really not fine and in quite a lot of pain’.

Hux sits carefully on the side of the bed and reaches for Kylo’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles,  
“I’m glad you’re awake. I was worried.”

“Why?” A flash of something crosses Kylo’s face but it’s gone too quickly for Hux to identify it.

Hux frowns,  
“Because you were injured protecting me and I wanted to know you were alright.”

Kylo bites his lip, furrowing his dark brows in confusion,  
“Why would I be protecting you?”

Something in the way he says it makes Hux pause,  
“What do you mean?”

“You hate me. You told me you never wanted to see me again,” Kylo says dully,” Why would I be protecting you after that?”

And Hux’s heart sinks.

“Kylo,” He says, as carefully and gently as possible, “That argument you’re talking about, the one where I said I never wanted to see you again?”

Kylo’s frown deepens,  
“Yes, that one.”

Hux takes a deep breath,  
That was five months ago.”

* * *

 

Hux knows that concussions sometimes cause amnesia. But it’s one thing to know that as a fact of science and another entirely to have to deal with it.

But isn’t it a part of loving someone so truly and so deeply that you will deal with difficult and horribly taxing things, if only for them?

And so Hux does.

But five months…

Five months ago, he and Kylo were still at each other’s throats on a daily basis, they fought constantly, neither would ever have dreamt of a future where they had any functional relationship beyond work, let alone a highly supportive and romantic one.

Five months ago, Starkiller Base was destroyed.

And the last thing Hux said to Kylo before the planet’s destruction, before Kylo went and got himself horribly injured by the scavenger girl…

_I hate you so much, I hope I never have to see your stupid helmeted face again…_

The worst part?

He didn’t even say it, it was a thought. Deliberately aimed so Kylo would hear it, but not actually spoken aloud.

In the time since then, they’ve bonded over their mutual losses and found comfort in the presence of each other. Hux has got better at expressing his feelings, rather than just pretending they don’t exist, and Kylo has become more open, less likely to bottle everything up and then explode into a Force-fuelled rage.

Kylo is sweet-natured and affectionate, gentle and fiercely protective by turns. Hux too, has found a sweetness and affection within himself that he didn’t know he had.

They bring out the best in each other, both at work and behind closed doors.

Kylo’s sudden flashes of near-genius brilliance work in perfect tandem with Hux’s calculating logic and military-trained precision.

And behind closed doors, they can lose hours in bed together, whether through satisfying certain urges or just lying there and talking about everything and nothing. And if one wishes for a quiet night or if neither feels particularly frisky, they don’t lose any sleep over it.

They’ve become comfortable with each other in the time since Starkiller’s destruction.

Five months is a long time to lose…

* * *

 

“Is there anything that can be done?”

DR-1426 is the medic who generally gets assigned to Kylo Ren, largely because nothing really fazes him, even a Force-user throwing a temper tantrum. He’s usually fairly taciturn and not given to displays of emotion; Hux has never seen his face change from a neutral-bordering-on-bored expression.

But now, he sighs heavily,  
“I’m afraid not, sir. His helmet undoubtedly protected his skull from fracturing, but head injuries are tricky, concussions are a form of minor brain trauma, which sometimes causes amnesia. Every case is different and there’s no way for me to predict the outcome. Maybe his memories will come back, maybe they won’t.” He shrugs, “I couldn’t possibly say, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Hux says with a resigned sigh.

“All the same,” DR-1426 says quietly, “I understand some of what you may face going forwards with this, sir. If there’s anything you need, or you just want to talk to someone, I’m here for you, sir.” He looks down briefly then up, a strange depth and warmth in his usually serious green eyes, “Both of you.”

And Hux remembers, a little note in DR-1426’s file.

_Was in a steady relationship with trooper XN-3786. Current status: On hiatus, due to an unfortunate head injury to XN-3786, causing severe amnesia, as yet still unresolved._

If one relationship disintegrated because of concussion-induced amnesia, what does the future hold for Hux and Kylo’s?

* * *

 

Sitting on the sofa in his quarters, Hux pinches the bridge of his nose in a desperate attempt to stave off his headache. On any other day, Kylo would be there to ply him with tea and even occasionally use the Force to relieve some of the tension.

But Kylo’s most recent memory is of Starkiller’s destruction and he is currently avoiding Hux like the plague, convinced that Hux hates him.

There will be no help coming from Kylo today.

And the tea that usually helps is something Kylo gets for him, so there’s no chance of any relief on that front either.

His head hurts, all up around his eye sockets and his temples and the bridge of his nose. Tension headaches are a part of his life at this point, but they do still hurt, sometimes quite badly, like today.

The pain in his heart is worse. Hux knows he’s lost something quite precious in Kylo losing his memories of him. And while there’s always a chance that Kylo may regain his memories, DR-1426’s now-dissolved relationship with XN-3786 is proof that sometimes the amnesia caused by concussion is permanent.

But the worst pain of all is the horrible ache of guilt that flares up whenever he remembers that it’s technically his fault that Kylo suffered that concussion in the first place. So it’s his fault Kylo has amnesia, it’s his fault they’ve lost the relationship they worked so hard to cultivate.

It makes his stomach feel tight and cold.

And it hurts.

* * *

 

Robbed of his beloved, Hux throws himself into his work. It may be five months since Starkiller’s destruction, but the First Order is still rebuilding. That means a lot of late nights spent drowning in paperwork, early mornings preparing for meetings and so much sleep lost to stress.

He's scheduled onto another ‘diplomatic’ negotiation mission for tomorrow, and Supreme Leader Snoke has added a little note at the bottom:

_Since his presence proved so effectively intimidating during the last negotiations, I hereby grant Kylo Ren clearance to accompany you on any further diplomatic missions._

Which means it will look strange if Hux doesn’t take Kylo along.

But Hux hasn’t talked to Kylo since that day in the medbay, almost a week ago. He doesn’t even know if the Knight is still on board the _Finalizer._ He’s been trying to keep out of Kylo’s way and not pressure him in any way.

This could prove interesting, and not in the good way.

But the Order must come first, and Hux has to stifle a snort at his unintentional pun.

Kylo would have laughed…

* * *

 

As it happens, Kylo is still on the _Finalizer,_ at least according to the ship’s computer, which also informs Hux that the Knight hasn’t left his room in almost a week.

No wonder Hux hasn’t seen him.

And true, he could have gone to check up on Kylo, but he still feels guilty about the whole thing.

Even if Kylo can’t remember…

But that first knock on Kylo’s door still brings his heartrate up a few notches.

“General?” Kylo’s voice is clipped and he sounds a little wary.

“Lord Ren,” Hux returns, “I need to talk to you.”

The door slides open and Hux can’t help the intake of breath when he sees Kylo for the first time in nearly a week.

His hair has grown into a strange half-shaved style with what looks like braids along the non-shaved side. He’s wearing dark sweatpants and a soft navy t-shirt, one sleeve rolled up to allow for his strapped and taped shoulder. He still looks a bit pale and not quite himself, but he’s on his feet and his eyes have lost the horrible glazed look of his concussion.

Kylo steps back slightly to allow Hux to enter,  
“What did you need to talk to me about?” He gestures towards the sofa.

Hux sits,  
“The Supreme Leader has assigned us to a diplomatic mission for tomorrow.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow,  
“Us?”

“Yes,” Hux says carefully, “He has requested your presence on the mission. Apparently, he thinks you’re threatening enough to be useful.” He avoids mentioning that this is not actually the first mission of this sort where Kylo has been sent along, purely as muscle. That train of thought just leads to pain and guilt.

Kylo tilts his head sideways,  
“Something else on your mind?” Because that is the essence of Kylo’s telepathic gift. He can only read thoughts when he’s actively trying, but he is skilled at picking up on emotions and intelligent enough to guess fairly accurately.

“How are you feeling?” Hux asks instead.

Kylo shrugs the uninjured shoulder,  
“Physically? I’m doing okay. Still sore, but I’m healing. Mentally?” He stops, swallows and starts again, “I’ve lost five months of memories and woken up with injuries I don’t remember suffering, while the ones I do remember are healed to mere scars.”

Hux nods in sympathy, as if he could possibly understand,  
“And how are you coping with that?”

Another shrug,  
“Coping. Lots of meditation, but it’s not really helping me find the answers I seek. Something tells me you know.” The last statement is accompanied by a searching look that Hux finds deeply unsettling.

As if he could ever tell Kylo what happened. That guilt will stay between him and him alone.

So he adopts a look of polite confusion,  
“Perhaps further meditation will help. In the meantime, we have a mission to prepare for.”

Kylo wrinkles his nose,  
“Perhaps.”

Hux leaves quickly, unable to keep his composure in the face of Kylo’s expression, something which always used to make him laugh.

* * *

How is it that they’re back here again?

Hux is furious. Somehow, their ‘secret’ negotiations were ambushed by the Resistance. Again.

Which led to another mad dash through corridors and a desperate sprint to the shuttle.

Which then led to Kylo fending off blaster bolts with his lightsaber.

It was all fine until Kylo lost concentration suddenly and a stray bolt slipped through, clipping his helmet and sending him tumbling to the ground.

So now Kylo’s back in medbay, injured and unconscious and probably concussed again, while Hux sits at his bedside and frets.

What if this concussion causes Kylo to forget even more?

What if it causes him to hate Hux, rather than just be indifferent to him?

What if…

“Sir?” DR-1426’s voice chimes into his thoughts.

Hux turns,  
“Any change?”

DR-1426 shrugs,  
“Nothing yet, but as with before we’ll have to wait and see.” From anyone else, Hux would detest this borderline insubordination, but DR-1426 is the only person who puts up with Kylo Ren’s tantrum without saying anything.

“Although…”

Hux arches an eyebrow at the medic,  
“Although?”

DR-1426 shrugs again,  
“It’s not unheard of for people to lose memories following a concussion, only to regain them if they hit their head again. Something about the trauma re-establishing the connections.” He looks away, “I shouldn’t have said that, sir. Shouldn’t have given you false hope.”

And suddenly Hux understands this rather stern, taciturn, often borderline passive-aggressive individual. DR-1426 feels, deeply, and hides it well for the most part. But there’s something about this whole business with Kylo’s concussion that apparently tugs at the medic’s heart.

 _Of course,_ Hux thinks, _His partner, XN-3786, who suffered a concussion and now doesn’t remember his former lover._

And suddenly, a lot of DR-1426’s behaviour and attitude in dealing with Kylo makes sense. Hux knows that XN-3786 was marked down as having a few temper issues and sometimes being a bit prickly when taking orders, even before his head injury and subsequent amnesia. No wonder that DR-1426 is so good at his job, because that’s Kylo Ren in a nutshell, isn’t it?

DR-1426 has shown kindness, without being too obvious about it, and that is the kind of gesture that Hux really appreciates.

He makes a mental note to return it someday.

* * *

 

He’s back in his quarters after his shift when his com beeps.

“Sir? He’s awake. I think you should come down here.” DR-1426 doesn’t sound panicked, but he doesn’t panic, so that could mean anything.

‘He’, on the other hand, could only mean Kylo Ren.

So down to the medbay Hux goes.

To find Kylo sitting up and looking puzzled. DR-1426 is carefully checking his injuries, speaking softly to the Knight, who answers in the same low tone.

“Lord Ren?”

At the sound of Hux’s voice, Kylo turns, arching one dark brow,  
“I really thought we’d moved past the whole Lord thing, General. But if you insist.”

And Hux knows.

Somehow, be it the Force or just luck, Kylo has his memories back.

DR-1426 gives him a knowing look,  
“I shall take my leave, General. Do let me know if you require anything.” He bows neatly and disappears out the door.

Hux sits on the edge of the bed,  
“What do you remember?”

“Being clipped in the shoulder and then hitting my head on the side of the ship. Which DR-1426 told me was actually over a week ago. Have I been unconscious that long?”

Hux bites his lip,  
“Not exactly.”

There’s a faint prickle against his skin, like pins and needles and Kylo tilts his head sideways,  
“I couldn’t remember you?”

“Don’t read my mind,” Hux says automatically, “Your concussion caused you to forget everything that happened after Starkiller.”

Kylo’s dark eyes widen,  
“That’s five months of memories, which means our relationship…”

“You couldn’t remember,” Hux says with a shrug.

Kylo puts a hand over his mouth,  
“I’m so sorry, Hux.”

Hux frowns,  
“Sorry? Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault.”

“But…” Kylo trails off, looking upset.

Hux smiles gently,  
“What matters now is that your memories have returned and everything is back to normal, aside from the week you’ve missed and your injuries.”

Kylo is watching him with a strange look in his eyes,  
“You missed me.”

“What? No!” Hux protests but he can’t help smiling.

Kylo drags him closer and kisses his cheek,  
“You keep telling yourself that.”

 _Yes,_ Hux thinks as he adjusts the angle so he can kiss Kylo properly, _Everything is back to normal…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And doesn't amnesiac Kylo or Hux always tug on the heartstrings? Still cute though, and mostly fluffy.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: sebastianthegiraffe  
> As always, let me know what you liked, didn't like, leave any comments or criticisms etc.  
> Hope you liked it!


	7. G- Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, because Christmas and I'm actually back home in Sydney rather than stuck in rainy old England.  
> This is kinda more of a character study than anything else, but it's cute.  
> Have some domestic fluff with a side of slice of life thrown in.
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy New Year, Happy Whatever-it-is-you-celebrate!  
> Enjoy!

Mornings are not fun.

Hux has always been of that opinion.

Especially when he wakes up to a day of meetings with a headache already in residence behind his eyes. He sits up in bed, wincing and wishing that he could have just one day where his head doesn’t hurt.

But Kylo has little ways of making it better, little greetings for the mornings when Hux doesn’t feel up to facing the universe.

It’s a gentle kiss against his temple and a cup of steaming tea pressed into his hands.

It’s the press of a warm chest against his back, kisses to the back of his neck and gentle hands rubbing slow warm circles into his tight shoulders.

Maybe mornings aren’t so bad… 

* * *

 

It’s hard to convey the affection they feel for each other when they pass in corridors and hallways, but they have their own little greetings.

It would be distinctly out of character for Hux to smile in public, so he projects the warmth and calmness that he feels around Kylo and hopes it comes across. And if it happens to cause a slight crinkling at the corners of his eyes, like what Millicent does when she’s happy?

That’s not a bad thing really.

With his face hidden behind a mask, Kylo can’t rely on facial expression. But he does have the Force at his disposal and passing him always means Hux gets a sudden rush of what he can only describe as sunshine.

It’s Kylo way of expressing love. 

* * *

 

Evenings are a reverse of mornings

At least the early hours, when Kylo is finished with his daily tasks, but Hux’s shift has not yet finished.

Kylo’s assignments from Snoke often leave him exhausted, both physically and mentally, and it’s not uncommon for him to fall asleep while waiting for Hux.

But Hux understands and doesn’t really mind. He finds rather touching that Kylo makes every effort to stay up and wait for him, even if he so very rarely manages it.

Besides, it allows him to greet Kylo in his own little way, when he comes back to his quarters each evening.

It’s gentle hands in his hair, teasing out any tangles and the lightest of light kisses to the upper edge of his scar.

It’s hands cupping his chin and thumbs rubbing across his sharp cheekbones

Evenings are Hux’s favourite time of day. 

* * *

 

The alarm on his datapad cuts through his consciousness and Hux groans,  
“Alarm off…’s too early…”

Warm arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is pressed to the back of his neck,  
“Stay…”

“I can’t,” He protests, “I have meetings and reports and a shift on the bridge and…”

Kylo shifts behind him, hooking his chin over Hux’s shoulder,  
“What if I told you I’d already had your uniform pressed and laid out, your shoes polished and all your toiletries set up in the ‘fresher?”

Hux runs this proposal through his head,  
“Then I’d be able to stay in bed for maybe another half hour. But that would rely on you having done all those things.”

“Then it’s a good thing I did them last night, isn’t it?” Kylo says. He sounds like he’s grinning.

Hux sighs, turning over within the cradle of his Knight’s arms to kiss him soundly,  
“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Kylo smiles sweetly,  
“You stay here for another thirty minutes, then while you’re in the shower becoming the General, I’ll make pancakes for breakfast and then you can get on with your day on a full stomach for once.”

There’s a gentle rebuke in the statement and Hux flushes. He knows that in his rush to get out the door, he often forgets to eat breakfast, which puts him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

“Thank you, darling.”

Kylo pulls his head down slightly and kisses his forehead,  
“I’m only doing what I feel is best for you.”

And while some part of Hux, the part that is the General, winces at the thought of being so lazy in the morning, the part that is Armitage sighs contentedly.

Of all the ways to start what’s sure to be a horrendously taxing day, having Kylo pull strings for him is a pretty nice one.

* * *

 

And it is a horrendously taxing day.

Back-to-back meetings, hundreds of reports to read and sign and file and archive, no chance of a break all day.

 _Thank the stars for Kylo and his pancakes_ , Hux thinks, the horribly familiar mid-morning ache missing from his stomach today.

“Caf?” And a steaming mug floats into his vision.

Hearing it said through the vocoder is a little unsettling, but Hux can’t help his smile,  
“Thank you, darling.” He takes a sip, feeling the life flooding back into his veins again, “Do you have a minute?”

Kylo tilts his head sideways, since he can’t actually show facial expressions with his helmet on,  
“Of course, Hux. What do you need this minute for?”

Were he stood on the bridge, Hux would not even think of it, but safe in his office and with only Kylo for company, he rolls his eyes,  
“I need your signature on this report.” He holds out the digipen.

Kylo crooks one finger and floats it and the datapad closer. He scrawls his signature at the bottom of the report and floats the pad and pen back towards Hux,  
“Did you need anything else?”

“No, that was all,” Hux says, “Thank you for the caf, darling. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course,” Kylo returns smoothly.

And as he leaves, Hux feels a slight brush against his temple, gentle and feather-light.

A Force-kiss. 

* * *

 

Of course, by the time Hux makes it back to his quarters, Kylo has fallen asleep on the sofa.

At least he managed to get out of his boots and robes before he passed out, which he doesn’t always do, but tonight he’s changed into dark grey sweatpants and a faded black t-shirt that’s a little too big for him. It’s slipping off and exposing his freckle-flecked shoulder.

The way Kylo is lying on the sofa has also rucked his shirt up enough to expose that pale snow-white skin, sprinkled with dark flecks.

It’s too tempting for Hux to resist, particularly since he knows that Kylo is quite ticklish.

The Knight has left a convenient space with the way he’s sprawled, the hollow of his abdomen between his arms and legs. Hux settles into this space, carefully, gently, so as not to disturb his beloved.

Then he reaches out one hand and brushes his fingers lightly over Kylo’s exposed stomach, tracing teasing little patterns across his soft skin, the very lightest of touches.

Kylo twitches and tries to curl up tighter, but Hux’s position blocks him from moving his legs,  
“…’x…” His brain is clearly not awake then.

Hux continues his teasing exploration, feeling Kylo’s stomach muscles jump under his touch,  
“Hmm?”

Kylo swats him half-heartedly,  
“Stop…”

Feeling Kylo’s stomach rumble under his hands, Hux relents,  
“Okay, I’ll stop. Hungry?”

“A little,” Kylo admits, “But I wanted to wait for you.”

Hux pats the Knight’s stomach as it growls again,  
“Don’t think your stomach shares that sentiment.”

Kylo flushes, sitting up properly and wrapping his arms around his abdomen,  
“Sorry.”

And this change in position provides Hux with the perfect opening to lean in and kiss Kylo on the cheek, right where the scar splits his face in two. The texture of the scarred tissue under his lips is unusual, but Hux will happily put up with that tiny discomfort if he can convince Kylo that the scar is not really a detraction from his appeal.

“Don’t be sorry, darling,” He admonishes gently, rising from the sofa, “Do you fancy roasted vegetables and couscous for dinner?”

Kylo nods,  
“Yes please.”

And that is only the start of their evening, but Hux wouldn’t trade their little greetings for the universe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I really like this one, because little character study pieces are way easier for me to write than actual plot.
> 
> Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Leave any comments, criticisms etc. Come yell at me on tumblr: sebastianthegiraffe
> 
> Tschüs!


	8. H-Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sort of came out of a thought: controlling the Force seems to be the end goal, what if the Force fights back?
> 
> And of course, you can't have Kylo struggling without Hux trying to help? Not in a fluff-centric universe anyway.
> 
> This is also one of probably only a few times when I actually write things from Kylo's POV. I find being in his head difficult, but I'm working on it.
> 
> Enjoy!

For all his introversion, Kylo doesn’t particularly like being on his own. It’s difficult for him to explain. He is quite happy to be left to his own devices and allowed to do his own thing, but he prefers another person to be there. Otherwise, he has a tendency to get lost in his own head and that’s not a fun place to be.

So now he’s sat on the floor in Hux’s quarters, eyes closed and head bowed, trying to keep himself grounded and not get lost in the Force.

It’s hard.

He can just about touch Hux’s mind, at the other end of the ship, but his hold is unstable and he keeps slipping.

Only to lose his grip on reality entirely and fall…

* * *

 

_Darkness. Pain. Fear. Hatred. Rage._

_That horrible queasy kick he always gets in his stomach on the initial jump into hyperspace._

_The tightness he gets in his chest when Hux frowns at him._

_All the things he hates about himself._

_Ears. Nose. His long almost girly lashes. The awful scar across his face. His awkward gangly limbs._

_Why did Hux choose him?_

_Hux is perfect, could have had his pick of practically anyone on the ship or indeed within the First Order._

_And yet chose him._

_He doesn’t understand…_

* * *

 

“…Kylo…can you hear me?”

Clear grey-green eyes framed by copper-gold staring into his.

Copper brows furrowed in concern.

Gentle hands cupping his chin, lifting his head, fingers tracing the length of his scar.

“Can you hear me, sweetheart?”

Unable to speak through the chest-crushing tightness and the anxious churning sickness in his stomach, Kylo just blinks and hopes that translates.

Hux smiles gently,  
“There, that’s better.”

He rises from his kneeling position on the floor and Kylo panics.

Not outwardly, outwardly he just tenses all over.

But the Force reacts and every light in the room flickers.

“Hush,” Hux soothes, placing a grounding hand on his shoulder, “I’m not leaving you. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He is back in a moment, with a glass of water which he presses into Kylo’s trembling hands.

“Drink.”

And Kylo does, with a little assistance from Hux’s hands around his, helping him to hold the glass steady.

When the water is drunk, Hux steps away again, refills the glass, sets it on the bedside table.

“Come on, sweetheart.”

He carefully helps Kylo to stand and guides him to bed.

Kylo complies with little resistance. It’s all too much at the moment and he’s still half stuck in the Force and his own head.

Hux seems to sense this, as he so often does, for he pulls Kylo close so the Knight is tucked against him, head on Hux’s chest and just holds him.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Kylo falls asleep. Or half-asleep, more accurately, since he’s still semi-aware of his surroundings.

Hux’s presence is soothing, flowing through his mind like warm water or like sunshine.

It’s comforting and grounding and exactly what Kylo needs to pull himself out of his head.

Having Hux’s hands carding gently through his hair isn’t exactly a negative either.

His stomach rumbles quietly and he winces and curls up tighter.

One of Hux’s hands comes to rest against his abdomen,  
“It’s okay, darling. Did you want something to eat?”

Words still won’t work, so he settles for a shake of the head.

He must still be projecting slightly though, because Hux hums thoughtfully,  
“How about soup or something that doesn’t require much effort?”

That sounds better.

Hux kisses his temple and slides neatly off the bed. Kylo watches him over the tops of his knees, as the redhead pulls down a saucepan and the soup mix and starts heating the soup on the tiny stove.

And then he slips again…

* * *

 

It’s less distressing than last time. Having Hux closer makes it easier to let go without the fear of getting lost in the Force. It’s still scary and he doesn’t like it, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it when he falls.

He’s learned that it hurts less if he just lets go and lets it happen.

Lets the Force pull and push him as it will, like one of the boats on the oceans of the planets he knew as a child.

Lets Hux’s presence, warm and soothing and copper-gold, remain an anchor in his mind, tethering him to reality and giving him a way back out.

* * *

 

“Kylo?” Hux says at his elbow with the grace of long patience, “Do you think you can take this?”

Kylo blinks back into his own head,  
“Huh?”

Hux holds out the mug,  
“Soup, in a mug no less, so you don’t even have to bother with using a spoon.”

“What sort of soup is it?”

Hux waits until the mug has been safely transferred into Kylo’s grip before responding,  
“It’s pumpkin, darling. Because that’s what we have. Also I know it’s your favourite.”

Kylo sips it cautiously, but Hux has added a splash of cream to try and cool it down slightly,  
“Thank you for this. And I’m sorry I’m such a nuisance sometimes.”

“Only sometimes,” Hux concedes, with a slight smile.

He kisses Kylo’s head gently and Kylo hums contendedly.

They sit in silence for a while, sipping their soup. With Hux so close, Kylo feels grounded and safe, not likely to lose himself in the Force again. But he’s tired from fighting with the Force all day and he can feel his eyelids drooping as he slumps further into the pillows and into Hux.

There’s a brush of lips against his temple,  
“Tired?”

Robbed of words by a sudden yawn, Kylo just nods and snuggles deeper into Hux’s side.

Hux chuckles softly. Kylo feels it thrum through the redhead’s chest.  
“Let me just deal with these empty mugs and we can get you ready for bed, darling.”

* * *

 

Kylo is half-asleep again by the time Hux comes back.

“Budge up, darling,” Hux says with a smile as Kylo blinks sleepily up at him from under his long lashes.

Kylo shifts over and somehow manages to sink further into the heap of pillows and blankets.

Hux very obviously stifles a laugh and slips into bed next to him, gathering Kylo to his chest,  
“Feeling alright?”

“Better…I’ve been having trouble today…the Force…”

Hux kisses his temple lightly,  
“I know. I could feel it. You kept slipping in and out. But you feel better now?”

Kylo nods, resettling himself against Hux’s chest,  
“Mmm…thank you…”

He knows he’s slurring, as he does when he gets tired, but Hux huffs a quiet laugh,  
“You’re welcome, darling. Sweet dreams.”

Another gentle kiss to the top of his head and he’s gone, slipping into the Force and dreams…

* * *

 

Hux watches him sleep, stroking his soft dark hair, teasing out the tiny tangles in the gentle curls. Kylo rolls over slightly, his breath catching strangely in his chest, a peculiar humming clicking sound. The first few times this happened, Hux panicked, but he’s since been assured multiple times, by Kylo and by the medics that it’s not really cause for concern.

Kylo’s lungs don’t quite work properly, thanks to a childhood spent in and out of ships, planetside and spaceside and everything in between. The constant changes in pressure and oxygen saturation have damaged his lungs permanently, but Kylo’s pretty used to it. The only real problem it causes is occasional bouts of hyperventilating, usually when he gets upset.

But at the moment he’s sleeping peacefully, bar the occasional twitch and inaudible murmur. The Force flares when he does this, like a slight electric shock ghosting across his skin. It’s not intentional, especially not today. When Kylo’s lost in the Force and struggling to stay in his own head, the flares happen more often and more obviously.

A particular nasty shockwave ripples through and Kylo tenses, a high breathy noise escaping his throat. Hux tucks him in closer and kisses his forehead, carding his hand through the fine soft curls at the Knight’s temple.

“Hush, darling,” He whispers, “I’ve got you, it’s alright.”

Whether Kylo actually hears Hux’s words is irrelevant, it’s the soft tone and gentle touch that registers, calms him down and soothes him back into sleep.

_Hux…_

And Hux smiles as he drifts off, knowing that his presence is as calming to his beloved Knight as Kylo’s is to him.

* * *

 

Hux can admit, occasionally and usually after Kylo has made himself useful, that the Force has its advantages. Interrogation, information gathering, even espionage, Kylo’s phenomenal strength in the Force is a definite resource that Hux makes use of.

But the Force is not kind to its wielder and Kylo struggles under the weight of it some days.

The headaches, the nausea, the dissociation, the tiredness, it all gets too much for Kylo sometimes and he spends the day in bed.

Like today.

Hux is already up and dressed, cup of caf in one hand and a piece of toast in the other as he reads through his schedule for the day and checks a few last minute things before he heads out for his first shift.

Kylo is still asleep, curled into the warm space that Hux left behind, still twitching as the Force has its way with his mind. There’s a distinct worried tension creasing his brow and the hand visible above the blanket clutches at the fabric as he tenses in his sleep.

Breakfast finished, Hux checks his chrono. Twenty minutes until he needs to leave for his shift, which is twenty extra minutes he gets to spend with Kylo.

If he can wake Kylo up.

Since he’s still sleeping. Although sleeping probably isn’t the right word, since he’s tense and stressed-looking, shivering under the blankets.

Watching the Knight’s fitful dozing, Hux sighs,  
“Oh, sweetheart.” He sits on the bed, close to where Kylo’s head is and rubs his thumb over the Knight’s sharp cheekbone.

Kylo cracks open one eye,  
“Mmm?” It’s more of an animalistic whine than an actual human sound but the questioning tone is obvious.

Hux threads his fingers into Kylo’s hair,  
“How’re you feeling?”

One shoulder moves in what would pass for a shrug if he were sitting up,  
“Not great…”

Hux rests his hand against the Knight’s forehead,  
“You feel less feverish than you did last night.” Because he was feverish last night, freezing cold and burning hot all at once, sweating and shivering by turns.

“I feel like a used gym towel,” Kylo grumbles as he shifts over to lay his head on Hux’s thigh, “Wrung-out and disgusting.”

Hux chuckles at this,  
“You must feeling better if you’re well enough to snark at me.”

Kylo huffs, but he manages a smile,  
“Compared to yesterday, I do feel better. I still don’t feel great though.” He rolls onto his back, still resting on Hux’s thigh.

“Do you feel sick at all?” Hux asks, one hand still in Kylo’s hair. The other drifts downwards to rest against the younger man’s stomach, his thumb moving in gentle circles.

Kylo hums softly,  
“Not sick. Just sore.” He changes position again, inching further up the General’s leg to get his head into Hux’s lap, “I think you making me eat that soup last night helped.”

He nudges at Hux’s hand with his head and Hux obliges, continuing to rub his stomach gently,  
“That’s worth noting for next time, that eating something before you sleep helps.”

* * *

 

Over the time they’ve been together, Hux has been trying to amass a list of things that help make Kylo’s recovery from these strange episodes easier.

Drawing him out of whatever dark mental hole he’s in, gentle touches and soft words so as not to startle him.

Making him drink a glass of water and putting another within his reach. Sometimes he’ll ask for it, but he’s usually too lost in his own head to think of it.

Getting him into bed and bundled in blankets, since he always spikes a fever for some unknown reason. Bodily contact helps ground him, especially being able to lie on Hux’s chest and hear his heartbeat.

Letting him sleep as long as he needs to, though he usually wakes up when Hux gets up and then just dozes. Hux doesn’t really understand what happens to Kylo’s mind, likely Kylo doesn’t quite understand either, but sleep seems to help. A lot.

Easing the tension out of his muscles with gentle firm touches. The constant stress-tension-pain makes everything sore and tight when the Force finally ceases its assault and leaves him be. It’s bad all over, but his shoulders and stomach muscles are always the worst.

And now apparently, making him eat something before he sleeps. Probably because it settles his stomach and helps counteract the usual nausea, but any little trick that helps will be catalogued and utilised.

Hux may understand very little about the Force, other than the fact that it makes Kylo’s life very hard sometimes. But if he can help his precious Knight in any way possible, then is there really any other choice? Especially when he knows that Kylo would do the same for him in a heartbeat, no questions or qualms.

They help each other, balance each other out, keep each other sane and stable as much as possible.

Isn’t that how love should work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the feels and the fluff and just aaaah! Sorry...  
> Anyways, hope you liked it. Come yell at me on tumblr: sebastianthegiraffe and as always, let me know what you thought. Comments and criticisms all help fuel the plot bunnies.
> 
> Tschüs!


	9. I- Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is long... nearly 4000 words, so not long in the overall scheme of things, but long for what are supposed to be little short snippet things.  
> But I just couldn't bring myself to edit it down at all. I felt like taking anything out messed up the flow, so I left it as it is.  
> This deals with quite a lot of self-consciousness and body issues, from both sides, but it's nothing graphic.  
> Still it's cute and extremely fluffy, like holy kriffing shit the fluff is real!  
> Enjoy!

_Weak-willed boy…thin as a slip of paper…just as useless…_

Hux winds his hands into his hair and pulls. Hard. Anything to shut out his father’s voice, running through his head like some inane holo-track.

It’s not really working.

Pulling at his hair never does.

He really needs to find something productive to do with his hands when he feels this way.

If he’s not pulling his hair, he’s digging his nails into his palms.

Either way, it’s a bit self-destructive and he’d rather not, but sometimes he needs it.

So there he sits, on his bed, in his uniform undershirt and socks and trousers. His hands hurt from gripping his hair so tightly, his head hurts because he’s pulling on his hair, his back hurts because he’s been standing up all day, his stomach hurts because he missed lunch again, his heart hurts because no amount of years between where he is now and his father saying that will ever ease that pain. The heartache is the main reason why he feels so wretched, everything else is just heaping more pain on top.

So it’s a bit of a relief when he feels a pair of warm hands close around his, gently teasing his hair out from between his fingers,  
“Hux? Let go, I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

As his hands are slowly uncurled and released from his hair, Hux tries to find his voice,  
“…Ky…’m sorry…”

Kylo kisses his forehead,  
“Nothing to be sorry for, you’re okay.” He sits down on the bed, back against the pillows and gathers Hux to him, in the reverse of how they usually end up.

Usually, it’s Kylo who has the panic attack or the dissociation episode, who loses his voice to panic and distress and often ends up nearly comatose in bed. But today, Hux finds himself in that position, held within the cradle of Kylo’s warm strong arms, his head pillowed on the Knight’s chest. Kylo’s heartbeat is steady and soothing under his ear and Hux feels his own slowing its frenzied tattoo in response.

And Hux begins to come back to himself.

“Ky?”

“Mmm?” Kylo’s hum rumbles through his chest, sending a shiver down Hux’s spine.

Hux squirms slightly and wriggles into a better position, now able to cup Kylo’s face in both hands and kiss his beloved Knight’s nose,  
“Thank you for that.”

Kylo’s hazel-brown eyes are warm and he smiles, that sweet crooked quirk of the lips that Hux loves so much,  
“After all the times you’ve done the same for me? It’s the least I can do.”

“Still,” Hux presses, running his fingers through Kylo’s dark curls, “I feel it bears saying.”

Kylo bumps Hux’s nose with his own,  
“Thanks noted. Was it something we can avoid in future?”

Hux sighs, “Unfortunately not. Just…”

“Your father’s voice again?” Kylo guesses. He’s no stranger to parental issues but Hux’s are on a somewhat different plane.

Instead of replying, Hux just tucks himself back against Kylo’s broad chest and nods.

A gentle kiss is dropped to the top of his head and Kylo huffs, quiet and warm, into his hair,  
“He couldn’t see what I see.”

And maybe it’s because there’s a part of him that doubts the Knight’s love for him, despite all evidence to the contrary, but Hux can’t help it.  
“A weak child, thin and useless, like a slip of paper.”

There’s a tensing of the air as he says this, a subtle electric crackle that acts as a warning against any further statements of this kind.

Choosing as he so often does to ignore Kylo’s Force-theatrics, Hux forges on,  
“The son of a mere kitchen woman, an accident that was never meant to be.”

Kylo makes a strange hissing growl in the back of his throat,  
“Hux, enough!”

It’s rare for Kylo to snap at Hux like this, usually it’s the other way round. So when it happens, Hux always finds himself suitably chastised.

He flushes and ducks his head,  
“It’s the truth.”

Kylo fixes him with those dark eyes, deep and sad and something else that Hux can’t quite read,  
“Truth it may be, but you are more than that.”

It rattles Hux when he looks like that, like that deep dark gaze can somehow peel away his clothes and his skin and his bones to see right into his core and the heart of him. It’s a little unsettling, especially because this strange partnership of theirs hasn’t really progressed beyond the kissing and cuddling stage. Hux gets the feeling that they both want it to, but neither of them has made that move to initiate anything more.

They haven’t even seen each other shirtless yet, aside from the occasional glimpse of skin when a shirt rides up. From what Hux has seen, Kylo is just as pale as he is, if not paler. The little dark splotches that mark his face also seem to be dotted across the rest of his body, along with hints of silver scars and dark ink.

And Hux wants to see the rest of the man he has come to adore, but he worries. He worries that Kylo will not want him in return, once he has seen how skinny and pale and bony and freckled Hux is. So he’s refrained from saying anything.

Until now.

Somehow he finds his voice,  
“As you are more than everything you say about yourself, Ky.”

Kylo twitches slightly, but doesn’t say anything.

Emboldened by this, Hux continues,  
“And I know that I am more than what my father ever said I was, but it’s hard for me to break out of so many years of that. Would…” And here he pauses, trying to gauge Kylo’s mood, “…Would it prove that if I were to bare myself to you? If I were to remove all the trappings of the General and just be me?”

Kylo blinks,  
“I…Hux, there is no need for you to do such a thing. Only if and when you feel comfortable doing so.”

Hux sits up properly and moves away from Kylo slightly,  
“I do feel comfortable around you, Ky. And I think this will help me.”

A nod and Kylo slides off the bed,  
“How far are you willing to go? Because I would bare myself to you in return, within reason.”

Satisfied that he will at least fulfil some of his desires, even if Kylo ends up disgusted by him and leaves, Hux ponders this,  
“Shall we say, down to shorts only?”

Kylo seems to struggle with this briefly, but he nods stiffly,  
“Back turned, no looking, then we turn around.”

“Agreed.”

Hux takes his time, willing his hands to stop shaking so he can remove his remaining clothes, trousers and undershirt and socks, then he stands up straight,  
“Ready?”

Kylo’s voice sounds shaky and nervous, but Hux can just about see the heap of black on the floor that means Kylo has done as they agreed,  
“R-ready, I think.”

“On three,” Hux says, “One, two…”

“Three,” Kylo says.

And Hux turns around.

* * *

 

Kylo is broad across his chest and shoulders, which Hux knows, but seeing it is different to merely feeling it beneath his hands. His skin is ghost-pale, splotched all over with the random dark freckles that fleck his face. Despite having muscled arms and legs and a well-toned stomach, he’s actually on the slender side, like his muscles are a product of having very little body fat rather than actual toning. Even with the bed between them, Hux can see his abdominal muscles flexing as the Knight struggles to control his breathing.

He knows that Kylo doesn’t like the way he looks, had a long discussion with him before Kylo would permit himself to be kissed properly. Same as how Hux has never liked the way he looks either, all sharp angles and flame-red hair. They are remarkably similar in that respect.

Hux steps neatly around the bed and moves closer. Kylo tenses, but Hux shushes him gently and turns his attention to cataloguing his Knight’s body. He walks around him, as though studying a piece of sculpture. Kylo remains perfectly still, everything tensed and stiff.

He was right about the scars, and there are lots of them. Thick ropy ones, slender ones, ones that obviously required stitches, ones that looked as though they were simply left to heal on their own, burn scars, blaster scars, knife scars. They wind around his arms and legs, carve their way over his chest and stomach, arc down his spine.

But more than that, Kylo’s body is also covered in black ink, intricate designs that track paths alongside the scars, some under, some over, swirls and patterns and little symbols. That the ink has remained jet-black, rather than the green that it would usually go, is presumably due to some Force-wizardry. Hux finds his gaze drawn to the delicate skin between Kylo’s ribs and right hipbone, his pale stomach marked with a spray of fine silver lines, almost like stretch marks but deeper. Along the tips of these lines, tiny blossoms have been inked with a delicate hand, turning the scars into the branches of a tree. Other scars have been treated similarly, combined with the ink to create little works of art all over Kylo’s frame.

Hux stretches out his hands but stops before his fingertips can brush the scarring,  
“May I touch?”

The branch of blossoms seems to flex, as if in a wind, as Kylo tenses again,  
“I…I guess…Just be…”

_Just please be gentle…_

The soft little sigh through his head makes Hux smile gently. Kylo often reverts to speaking through the Force when he gets nervous and can’t quite get the words out.

“I promise,” Hux says quietly, the gravitas of what he is agreeing to not escaping him.

Kylo’s skin is warm, a unique contrast between the rough raised scarring and the untouched smoothness between. Hux can feel the Knight’s stomach muscles shifting under his hand, alternating tensing and relaxing as Kylo tries to stay as still as possible. He traces his fingertips along the silver branches, causing Kylo to make a strange strangled noise in his throat.

Resting his palm flat against Kylo’s stomach, Hux looks up into those dark eyes,  
“Is this okay?”

Kylo bites his lip,  
“I…am fine.”

Hux takes another look at his face, then steps away to sit cross-legged on the bed,  
“Kylo, come here.”

The Knight looks nervous, but he does as Hux asks.

Hux pats the space in front of him,  
“Come lie down.”

Kylo does so, resting his head in Hux’s lap,  
“What’s wrong?”

“I could tell you weren’t okay with me touching your scars,” Hux says, “Is this better?”

Kylo tilts his head to look up into Hux’s face,  
“A bit.”

Hux threads his fingers into Kylo’s dark curls,  
“If you don’t like me touching your scars, you only have to say.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Kylo says quietly, slowly, as though choosing his words carefully, “I just…I have never had anyone…No-one’severtouchedmyscarslikethatbefore.”

The last bit is said in a terrible rush and Hux frowns,  
“What was that last bit?”

Kylo takes a deep breath and repeats it, slower,  
“No-one’s ever touched my scars like that before.”

Well, that explains the tense behaviour.

Hux leans over and gently kisses Kylo’s nose, allowing his hand to trail further down to where a particularly nasty scar marches across the Knight’s collarbone.

“Then I should think that today is a good day for me to start.”

* * *

 

Having seen Kylo’s strange collection of tattoos and scars, Hux can’t get enough of looking at them. He takes every opportunity he can to get the Knight’s shirt off, which is difficult considering how shy and body-conscious Kylo is. But as with most things, Hux is finding that a little positive encouragement goes a long way.

His favourite tattoo is the one on Kylo’s stomach, the scar that’s been turned into a blossoming tree branch with its delicately inked flowers. He likes to lie in bed next to Kylo and run his fingers over it gently, feeling the subtle kick of the Knight’s stomach muscles as he tenses involuntarily.

But seeing Kylo’s body on a more regular basis is driving home the point that they are very different, at least in terms of their physicality. Kylo may be on the slender side, but his muscles are still quite well-defined. He’s a mismatch of parts, long legs, broad shoulders, narrow waist, flat stomach and the puzzle that is his angular face, but it all works together.

And as much as Hux loves getting to see the stunning masterpiece that is his beloved Knight, it’s making him more self-conscious about his own body. He knows he’s skinny and pale, his flame-red hair instantly catches the eye, and his height only makes his sharp angles more obvious. He is trying, they both are, trying to put aside their own self-consciousness for the sake of the other, but it’s hard.

Like tonight…

He’s tucked up against Kylo’s chest, tracing funny little patterns over the scarring on the Knight’s abdomen. Kylo’s hands wind through his hair, the motions soothing and gentle. Kylo is humming to himself, the sound reverberating under Hux’s ear, hitching slightly whenever Hux’s hands brush his stomach in a way that tickles.

It’s nothing Kylo has said or done, it’s nothing Hux has been doing, but that horrible phrase his father used to say runs through his head again,

_Weak-willed boy…thin as a slip of paper…just as useless…_

And Hux dissolves into tears.

Kylo just readjusts his hold and presses a gentle kiss to the top of Hux’s head,  
“Hey, you’re okay…”

“…sorry…” Hux manages between sobs.

“It’s okay,” Kylo says soothingly, “Just let it out, you’ll feel better, trust me.”

Hux laughs despite his tears,  
“You would know…” He sniffs, “Sorry, I don’t really know where that came from.”

Kylo raises one eyebrow,  
“I think you do.”

Hux sighs,  
“You’re right, I do. It was that silly thing my father used to say about me, about me being thin as paper and just as useless.”

Kylo doesn’t say anything, he just dips his head lower and kisses Hux’s forehead gently.

Hux smiles,  
“Thank you, darling.”

* * *

 

The following evening, Hux enters his quarters to find Kylo sitting cross-legged on the bed. He’s stripped down to just his shorts and has his dark hair braided back from his face. He smiles at Hux, that pretty shy smile of his that lights up his face and makes Hux unable to do anything other than smile in return.

“How was your day?” Kylo asks, as he always does, even though Hux’s answer very rarely changes.

Hux shrugs as he removes his boots and starts taking off his uniform,  
“Same as ever, I suppose. Nothing spectacularly good or bad happened, so just a day really.” He moves his arm to get out of his tunic and something pops in his right shoulder.

Kylo flinches,  
“That sounded painful,” He motions with his hand and the garment removes itself from Hux’s arm and hangs itself in the wardrobe.

Hux carefully removes the rest of his uniform and stretches, wincing,  
“My shoulders are really tight today.”

“Come lie down,” Kylo says, patting the bed in front of him, “I might be able to help with that.”

Hux, now clad in only his shorts, flops onto his back across the bed,  
“Just being out of that uniform is nice.”

Kylo pats his shoulder,  
“Roll over. I can’t work the tension out of your shoulders if you’re lying on your back.”

Hux grumbles a bit but rolls over onto his stomach,  
“Fine, if I must.”

A feather-light kiss is dropped to the back of his right shoulder, the sore one and then Kylo’s warm hands press into the muscles, easing out the aches and tense pains. It’s something he’s inexplicably good at, working all the tightness out of Hux’s back and shoulders.

As the tension slowly ebbs away, Hux feels himself relaxing further into the mattress, his sighs of pleasure occasionally morphing into little squeaks when Kylo catches a sore spot.

“Better?” Kylo asks after a while.

Hux hums contentedly, rolling over onto his back and sprawling more comfortably,  
“Mmm…I might just fall asleep here…”

Kylo laughs softly,  
“I’ll let you sleep then. Let me know if you need a blanket or something.”

Hux drifts for a while, listening to the sounds of Kylo moving around his quarters. The subtle clinking of cups or something in the little kitchen, then Kylo’s footsteps tracking back across the room.

The bed dips and Hux turns his head,  
“What are you doing?”

“Something,” Kylo says cryptically, “Just relax, this might feel a bit strange.”

The first gentle brush of something warm and wet against his stomach makes Hux start, but Kylo’s hand tangles into his hair,  
“Stay still, you’ll mess it up.”

“Mess what up?”

And even though he can’t see the Knight’s face, Hux can tell Kylo is grinning,  
“Wait and see.”

* * *

 

The brush against his abdomen is soothing, if a little strange, and Hux finds himself falling asleep again. He doesn’t usually sleep on his back like this, usually on his stomach or side with Kylo tucked against him, but he’s warm and comfortable and no longer sore, and whatever Kylo is doing isn’t really distracting or disturbing so he lets himself drift off.

He comes awake again to fingers running through his hair and gentle kisses to his forehead,  
“Mmm?”

“I’m finished,” Kylo says softly. He sounds nervous and unsure but also a little bit excited.

Hux sits up slightly to look down at his chest and stomach, apparently covered in swirls of black ink, the exact design unclear.  
“What were you doing?”

Kylo slides off the bed and offers Hux his hand,  
“Have a look.”

He leads Hux to the other side of the room where Hux’s wardrobe is. Next to the wardrobe is a full-length mirror, so Hux can check the standard of his uniform before he starts his shift each day. Now, Hux stands before it, so he can admire Kylo’s work.

And his jaw drops.

Intricate black designs cover his torso, mimicking the delicate swirls of Kylo’s tattoos. A spray of flowers across his lower stomach, arcing up towards his ribs. A beautifully inked cat, reminiscent of his beloved Millicent, prances over one collarbone. Stars in constellations, flames, even a tiny little _Finalizer._ And written over his heart, in beautifully formed handwriting, in a language he hasn’t seen in years, a single word.

_L_ _ómhara_

Hux breathes the word softly, feeling something warm flood his chest.  
“Lómhara…” He turns around to kiss Kylo gently, feeling tears fill his eyes, “That’s what my mother used to call me.”

Kylo bites his lip,  
“You’ve been having so much trouble lately with memories of your father, I thought it might help.” He lets go of Hux and steps away, “I didn’t meant to make you upset.”

“Upset?” Hux says, wiping away tears, “I had no idea you even knew my first language, I haven’t spoken it since I was about seven. How did you find that out?”

Kylo smiles shyly,  
“Sometimes I pick up on your thoughts, particularly when you’re upset. I’ve just been holding onto it for the right moment.”

_Did I get it right?_

That Kylo is using the Force to ask the question speaks worlds about how nervous he is.

And Hux can only smile gently and kiss him,  
“Thank you, darling.”

Then he turns back to the mirror and sits before it, tugging Kylo down so the Knight settles between his legs. It’s a definite reversal of the way most people would envisage them cuddling, but Kylo has a much smaller, more submissive personality than Hux, so they often end up like this. With Kylo almost cradled between his legs, Hux slides his arms around the Knight’s waist.

He tucks his chin over Kylo’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek,  
“I’ve been thinking.”

“Always a dangerous pastime,” Kylo quips and then squeaks when Hux presses his cold palms against his stomach.

“Be serious,” Hux says, failing to stifle a laugh, “I’ve been thinking about your tattoos.”

Kylo clasps his hands over Hux’s, giving them a gentle squeeze,  
“And?”

Hux bites his lip, then mumbles into the back of Kylo’s shoulder,  
“I think I want to get one of my own.”

“Really?” Kylo says, “That’s a big decision, I mean, most of mine are either ceremonial or they’re designed to hide or lessen my scars. Are you sure you want something permanent on your body like that?”

Hux traces one finger along the scar marring Kylo’s stomach,  
“I’ve thought about it for a long time, since before I met you actually. But seeing your body, how you’ve embraced your scars and turned them into art in a way, it’s made me want to put something on my body that I can be proud of. Because you and I have the same problem, I think, that neither of us particularly like the way we look.”

Kylo hums thoughtfully,  
“And what would you choose?”

“I never knew,” Hux admits, “I thought about it for so long, but I never knew what I wanted.” He pulls away from Kylo’s back slightly, enough to look down at his chest and the word written over his heart.

“I think I know now.”

* * *

 

A week later, Hux stands before the mirror, wearing only his shorts and a loose old t-shirt. He grips the hem tightly, finding himself unable to take that last step and remove the shirt so he can see what lies beneath it.

Kylo appears behind him, tucking his chin over Hux’s shoulder,  
“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Hux admits, “What if I don’t like it?”

Kylo shrugs,  
“Then you either have it removed or you have it changed. It’s not the end of the world.”

“What if you don’t like it?”

“Hux,” Kylo says seriously, “This tattoo is not for me, I have plenty of my own. This is for you, something on your body that you can be proud of. My opinion on it doesn’t matter.”

He kisses Hux’s cheek and whispers in his ear,  
“But I’m sure I’ll like it anyway.”

Hux takes a deep breath,  
“Will you undress me, darling?”

“Of course,” Kylo replies, pulling the t-shirt over Hux’s head in one fluid motion.

And for the first time he can remember, Hux likes what he sees when he looks in the mirror. He’s still skinny and pale and freckled, his flame-red hair a striking contrast to his pale skin, but now there’s also the jet-black of ink, Force-spelled to never fade.

A tiny sprig of flowers decorates the skin just above his left hip, a miniature version of his favourite of Kylo’s scars. Two sets of stars, the constellations under which he and Kylo were born, form a neat arc between his pectorals. And in the centre of his chest, in the beautiful neat handwriting that Kylo originally wrote it in, directly over his heart, is the word that made his decision for him.

_L_ _ómhara_

The image before him, of his Knight’s arms wrapped around his waist, of Kylo’s deep dark eyes shining with love, that image will stay with Hux for the rest of his life.

He knows now that he is precious to Kylo, just as Kylo is precious to him.

For that is what the word means, the word in his first language, his mother tongue, the thing his mother used to say to him.

Lómhara.

Precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the longest chapter (thing) I've written for this yet. I have promised myself that I will see this through to the end, however long it takes. So prep yourselves for lots more fluff and sappiness to come, because that's about the only thing I can write, along with the occasional dose of hurt/comfort.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Let me know what worked, what didn't, leave any comments or criticisms etc. Come yell at me on tumblr: @sebastianthegiraffe   
> Tschüs!


	10. J- Jewellery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first apologise for the intensifying of the fluff. I feel like every single one of these is fluffier than the last.  
> Anyway, this one originally started going in a different direction, but I think that's better suited to the next prompt, so I changed it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hux has always looked good in gold, Kylo has known that from the day they first met. It brings out his flame-red hair and brilliant green eyes, simultaneously sharpens and softens his features, and suits his personality perfectly.

It’s a shame really, that the First Order uniforms are all in shades of grey and charcoal, not even a lot of actual black. Trimmed with white, yes, but it’s still a very monochromatic palette and for someone like Hux, who has very pale skin and fiery hair, it drains him of his vibrant natural colouring and makes him look sickly.

It doesn’t suit him at all, though Kylo has long been of the opinion that it’s not a colour palette that really suits anyone. Even Mitaka, who has dark hair and an almost olive skin tone, looks washed out and ill in his First Order uniform.

There is a part of Kylo that does admire the way that Hux’s uniform highlights his sharp angles, how it turns him into the pristine officer with the cut-glass accent that he is to the rest of the Order. For the most part Kylo does not like it at all, would much rather Hux was the way he is behind closed doors, where his angles and edges soften and round out and he becomes gentle and sweet. But Kylo also acknowledges the little part of himself that guards Hux’s softness jealously, secretly glad to be the only one who ever sees it.

Kylo wishes Hux wore more gold, or had opportunities to do so, because it suits him so well. Which has led him to make the purchase he will give Hux tonight. It’s not the General’s birthday, but it is a day that is important, at least to Kylo.

So now he waits in Hux’s quarters for the General’s return, his only company the little flutter of nervousness in his stomach.

* * *

 

Of all the people within the First Order, all the people subjected to that awful monochromatic uniform, the individual who it suits best is not even really a part of the First Order hierarchy. But it does suit Kylo, or at least Hux thinks so. With his pale skin, dark hair and darker eyes, Kylo was practically born to wear black and dark grey.

And while Hux does appreciate the way darker colours look on his Knight, there is a part of him that loves the way Kylo looks in deeper, brighter colours. Blood red, deep blue, brilliant white, Kylo has the kind of natural colouring that shines in vivid hues and Hux would like it if he wore them more often.

But if he had to pick the colour that looks the best on his Knight, it would have to be silver. There’s something about it, the way its brightness is a soft one, a gentle one, something about silver suits Kylo perfectly. Maybe it’s the way it brings out the softness of his hair, the sweetness of his smile, the gentle shine of his dark eyes.

Hux wishes Kylo wore more silver, even just in little touches, because it brings out the best in his features. Which it what caused him to purchase the gift he will give to Kylo tonight. Today is not Kylo’s birthday, but it is an important day nonetheless, in Hux’s opinion anyway.

So now he makes his way towards his quarters and his waiting Knight, feeling the weight of this impeding moment in the fluttering beat of his heart.

* * *

 

Kylo’s head jerks up as the door opens, his General returned from his shift. Hux looks tired, but then he usually does. Being the highest-ranking officer in the whole First Order will do that to a person.

But he smiles brightly when he sees Kylo waiting.  
“Evening, darling. Good day?”

“Mhmm,” Kylo manages, unable to quite find the words.

Hux doesn’t seem to notice,  
“That’s good,” He rolls his shoulders and sighs, “I need a long hot shower after the day I’ve had. Give me maybe ten minutes, darling, then I’ll come sit with you.”

Which now gives Kylo an extra ten minutes to sit there and fret, although he’ll do his best not to.

But Hux is quick, possibly because Kylo is not being subtle about his worrying. He can’t help it though, which he knows Hux understands.

Hux slips back into the room, comes straight to Kylo’s side and kisses his forehead,  
“Something’s bothering you, darling. I can tell,” Another kiss, this time to the upper edge of his scar, “What’s wrong?”

And Kylo fidgets under his General’s gaze, unable to properly articulate the reason why he’s nervous, “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“You spend time with me every evening,” Hux says with a soft laugh, “How is tonight any different?”

Kylo bites at his lip,  
“I have something I want to give you.”

Hux smiles gently,  
“Whenever you’re ready, darling.”

Somehow that gives Kylo courage, that maybe Hux will like the gift he bought. He motions towards the bedside table and the little box floats to him, drawn by the Force.

_Deep breaths, Kylo, deep breaths…_

He passes the little black box to Hux, then stares at his lap so he won’t have to see the disappointment on Hux’s face, the disgust, the…

“Kylo,” Hux gasps, “It’s beautiful.”

A kiss on his cheek and a hand under his chin as another kiss is pressed to the tip of his nose,  
“Darling, it’s gorgeous.”

And Kylo opens his eyes to a Hux who is beaming from ear to ear, radiant and stunning and sunshine-gold.  
“You like it?”

Hux gazes reverently at the box in his hands,  
“I love it, Kylo. It’s absolutely stunning.” He holds the box out, “Will you help me put it on?”

So Kylo takes the box and removes the gift from its packaging, holds it delicately between his hands to clasp it around Hux’s neck.

For that is what it is, a thread-like chain of dainty gold links. Hanging from it is a single gold pendant, in the form of a sunburst, delicate flames shooting out from the tiny amber kyber-crystal at its centre. When he fastens the necklace around Hux’s neck and sits back, Hux’s hand goes to the pendant, holding it out so he can admire it.

“It’s gorgeous, Ky.” His voice is hushed, “Where do you find it?”

Kylo smiles shyly,  
“I didn’t find it. I made it. I found that tiny little crystal one day and it made me think of you.”

Hux smiles and kisses his cheek again,  
“You’re so sweet, darling.” A slightly nervous look comes over his face now, “I actually have something for you too. I designed it myself, but I didn’t make it because I’m nowhere near as good with my hands as you are and…”

“Hux?” Kylo says quietly, feeling an intense flare of love wash over him, “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Hux kisses him, on the lips this time,  
“Just let me go and get it, darling.”

* * *

 

Hux purposefully takes his time fetching the box, so he can give himself time to breathe and calm down. Kylo’s gift to him is beautiful, the little sunburst wrought in gold and Hux can only hope that Kylo likes his in return.

Kylo is still sitting on the bed, fidgeting with the box that Hux’s necklace was in,  
“Nervous?” He’s grinning though.

Hux manages a smile,  
“A little. Yours is so perfect, I don’t know how mine could possibly compare.”

Kylo’s smile softens,  
“Let me be the judge of that.”

Hux sits back on the bed and hands Kylo the box,  
“I hope you like it.”

The only response as Kylo opens the box is a slight intake of breath. He’s gone completely still, staring at the box held in his hand.

“Do…do you like it?” Hux asks cautiously.

Kylo nods,  
“It’s beautiful, Hux. Thank you.” He looks up, his eyes shining, “Will you?”

Hux carefully removes the necklace from the box and clasps it around Kylo’s neck, pressing a kiss to the edge of his jaw as he does so,  
“It suits you, darling.”

And it does.

The delicate silver chain is long enough that the charm sits below the Knight’s collarbones, an intricate silver star, set with a black crystal, the twin to Hux’s sun.

Kylo studies it,  
“What’s the stone?”

“It’s black diamond,” Hux says, “I thought it was fitting.”

From the look on Kylo’s face, he does too.

* * *

 

The rest of their evening consists of dinner, quiet conversation, then preparations for bed. But Hux catches Kylo a few times, fingering the charm around his neck, lost in thought. Though, to be fair, Kylo probably catches him doing it a few times too.

As they’re settling into bed, he puts the question to his Knight,  
“Ky? You know I love the necklace, but why today?”

Kylo is lying in his usual spot, currently playing with the charm around his neck,  
“I could ask you the same question. Were you going to give me mine today? Or was it just because I gave you yours?”

Hux shrugs,  
“I would have given you yours regardless. It was for today specifically, and I think we have the same reason, but I want to make sure.”

Kylo tilts his head to look up into Hux’s face,  
“Because today is exactly a year since we first sought comfort in each other, thereby agreeing to stop being quite so antagonistic towards each other.”

“Ah,” Hux says, “Then we are on the same page in that regard.”

Kylo smiles prettily, that sweet shy smile of his that Hux loves so much,  
“Happy Anniversary, Hux.”

Hux returns the smile,  
“Happy Anniversary, darling.”

Somehow, they move closer as one, Kylo with one hand cupped around his star pendant, his other reaching out brush Hux’s sun. Hux cups one hand around the back of Kylo’s head, the other coming up to cover Kylo’s outstretched hand where it touches his heart.

And Hux thinks of gold and silver, of suns and stars, of brilliant colours and shades of grey, of dark eyes and dark hair, of the love he feels for his precious Kylo.

A love as rare and special as the most precious jewels in all the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a little more character-studyish than I was intending but it sorted itself out in the end.  
> Anyways, let me know what you liked, leave any criticisms/comments etc. Come visit me on tumblr: sebastianthegiraffe I mostly rant about things.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Tschüs!


	11. K- Kingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This initially started as my response to the last prompt (Jewellery) but I decided it works better for this one. I've never written Emperor Hux before and I've not really mentioned my Knights of Ren. I think I've mentioned one of them before in something else, but it was only a name and I didn't expand.  
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy!

With the collapse of the New Republic and the disintegration of the Resistance, the First Order has taken control of the galaxy. And Hux, as its highest-ranking officer, will today be crowned as the Emperor of the First Order. It’s a day the former General has been longing for since his childhood, a wish he has whispered in Kylo’s ears many a night.

And today it will finally come true.

He looks stunning, His Imperial Majesty Armitage Bryn Hux of the First Order, clad in a military uniform of pristine white, cloaked in blood-red silk and trimmed in gold. His hair, once slicked back and two shades darker from the gel, has been left free and soft. Grown longer over the past few months, it now frames his face like a halo, the natural red-gold colour shining through.

The once-Captain Phasma, now General, has polished her chrome armour to be almost blinding. Currently helmetless, her ice-blonde hair has thin ribbons of chrome woven through it. She also has a short cape, in the same blood-red silk as the Emperor’s, draped over one shoulder.

Sitting on a red velvet cushion in her arms is a circlet of pure gold, in the form of a crown of leaves. Kylo once made Hux such a crown on one of their trips planetside, a wreath of Arkanisian Maple, the flames of Autumn for fire itself.

Hux stands proudly, hands behind his back in parade rest, awaiting the completion of the ceremony that will see him crowned Emperor. He faces the crowd that have gathered to witness this historic event, but he knows that a glance over his left shoulder would have his gaze meeting that of his beloved Kylo Ren.

The Knight stands in the shadows, out of sight of the crowd, waiting to fulfil his appointed role in this ceremony. He wouldn’t let Hux see him this morning, so Hux has no idea what he’s wearing. Knowing Kylo, it’s probably black, but that doesn’t mean anything.

Surprisingly, it’s Mitaka who is performing most of the ceremony. The usually timid former Lietuenant has really found his calling since leaving the First Order’s military, showing a ruthlessly organised side that made him an excellent choice for Hux’s personal assistant. Or as today’s Master of Ceremonies.

* * *

 

It’s a long ceremony, a long time for Hux to stand there, for them all to stand there. The spoken part from Mitaka, declarations of support and surrender from various systems, gifts from visiting officials. Hux wants nothing more than to have Kylo by his side for the whole thing, but Kylo orchestrated his own part in the proceedings and then kept it a secret for months.

Phasma steps forward, bearing his crown. A subtle electricity crackles across Hux’s skin and the finely wrought circlet lifts from the cushion and travels through the air as though held in someone’s hands to hover above Hux’s head.

_Kneel, my Emperor…_

And Hux does, bowing his head slightly and allowing the circlet to settle itself onto his hair. As he straightens up again, something akin to a kiss is brushed across his cheek.

_My Emperor…_

The ceremony appears to be complete, as Phasma steps back and proclaims,  
“His Imperial Majesty Armitage Bryn Hux, Emperor of the First Order.”

Phasma’s troops perform a military salute to him and the chorus rings around the square,    
“Long live the Emperor!”

But now seven cloaked figures emerge from the shadows to form a half-circle around Hux.

The Knights of Ren.

* * *

 

Instead of their usual individual black garb and helmets, the Knights of Ren wear black cloaks with silver trimming and ornate silver brooches at the collar. Silver accented black robes are visible beneath the cloaks and they call carry their ceremonial lightsabers.

The one on the far left of the circle throws back their hood. The youngest Knight and one of only two females, Vaalia is tiny. Her pale skin makes her deep blue eyes seem almost luminous, especially in this light, and her long black hair forms a crown of braids around her head. She flashes Hux a pretty smile and bows deeply,  
“I, Vaalia of the Knights of Ren, do pledge my service and my loyalty to the Emperor.”

The Knight on the far right brushes their hood off one-handed. Callan Ren, the tallest Knight, has dark skin and shoulder-length black hair. His hair is done up in intricate braids and his face is painted with the traditional clan tattoos of his people. There is respect and loyalty in his deep purple eyes as he bows his head and speaks in his deep rumbling voice,  
“I, Callan of the Knights of Ren, do pledge my service and loyalty to the Emperor.”

Next to Vaalia, the Knight flicks the hood off using only their head. Green-brown eyes and hair that is short blonde and curly, almost in ringlets, Ishto Ren is one of the older Knights. He bows neatly,  
“I, Ishto of the Knights of Ren, hereby pledge my service and my loyalty to his Majesty.”

The one on the inside of Callan uses the Force to remove their hood. The other female Knight, Phri has her red and brown hair bound up in a black lace scarf. Her brown eyes have been lined in a deep copper that brings out her naturally golden skin. She smiles at Hux and bobs a curtsey,  
“I, Phri of the Knights of Ren, pledge my loyalty and service to our Imperial Majesty.”

The Knight just left of the centre pushes their hood off and runs their hand through their hair at the same time. With his gold hair shaved into a zig-zag pattern on the right side of his head, and his fringe swept long over the left, Tamir Ren is striking, even before his strange eyes are taken into considered. The Knight’s eyes have no sclera and only a tiny speck of a pupil, being otherwise steely silver from corner to corner. He places one hand over his heart and bows,  
“I, Tamir of the Knights of Ren, do pledge loyalty and service to his Imperial Majesty.”

Between Phri and the centre, that Knight shakes their hood off. Arlek Ren’s silver-grey eyes sparkle warmly from under his fringe, which has an ice-blue streak running through it. Like Tamir, one side of his head has been shaved, but his is the left, shaved into a peculiar swirled pattern. He folds one arm neatly across his waist and inclines his head,  
“I, Arlek of the Knights of Ren, pledge loyalty and so my service to my Emperor.”

And lastly, Kylo removes his own cloak completely, passing it off to Tamir and Arlek. His dark hair has been braided with fine silver ribbons, falling into soft waves that brush his shoulders. A blend of grey and silver shadows accents his gorgeous brown eyes, but the rest of his face has been painted stark white, that awful scar hidden beneath the makeup. Black dots mark his cheeks and a delicate black pattern decorates his lips.

He drops to one knee before Hux, takes the Emperor’s hand and kisses it before speaking,  
“I, Kylo, Master and Leader of the Knights of Ren, hereby do pledge my loyalty, my service and my love to his Imperial Majesty.” He unclips the lightsaber from his belt and holds it out,  
“With this weapon, I pledge to protect, so long as there is breath in my body to do so.”

The other Knights all take a knee and ignite their own lightsabers. Unlike the ones they use on missions, ones which are unique to each Knight, these are all the same design, with a single red blade.

Somehow knowing what to do, even though this part of the ceremony was never mentioned to him, Hux covers Kylo’s hand where it grips the lightsaber and leans in to gently kiss the top of his Knight’s head,  
“I accept this pledge of protection, of loyalty and service. But I would match your pledge of love with one of my own.”

For Kylo has unknowingly given Hux the opportunity he needed to ask a very important question of his Knight.

So ask it Hux does,  
“I pledge my love to you, Kylo of the Knights of Ren and request that you take your place at my side as my Imperial Enforcer and Consort.”

Kylo blinks, obviously in slight shock, but he responds readily,  
“I accept your request, my Emperor.”

And so Hux turns to the person who has been standing patiently to one side for the entire ceremony, holding a second cushion upon which rests a second crown. Thanisson steps forward with his burden, a delicate circlet wrought in the same fashion of Hux’s own, silver to his gold and Alderaanian Pine to his Arkanisian Maple.

Hux has no Force at his disposal so he has to do this the old-fashioned way. Carefully picking up the circlet, he settles it carefully on Kylo’s head, mindful not to crush his curls or disturb his silver-ribboned braids.

“Then as Emperor of the First Order, I hereby crown you Lord Kylo Ren, Consort and Enforcer to the Imperial Crown.”

* * *

 

It is only afterwards, following the gala dinner and more speeches, that Hux lets himself relax. The past few weeks, even months, have been a constant stress. Trying to handle the backlash from the collapse of the Resistance and the New Republic. Working out the logistics of his coronation ceremony. Dealing with Kylo’s secrecy for a whole month. Crowns, uniforms, parades, palaces, positions, speeches, dinners, it’s all been a crazy chaotic whirlwind.

But right now, sprawled on his bed in only his shorts and a t-shirt, Hux can finally breathe a sigh of relief. Kylo is in the bathroom, presumably washing his makeup off, humming to himself. The Knight’s ceremonial robes and cloak are over the back of a chair, since none of his things are up here yet. He’s been living in a different part of the palace with his Knights since the building was constructed, but Hux wants to have Kylo settled in their new shared quarters as soon as possible.

“You’re frowning,” Kylo says as he emerges from the bathroom, wearing only his shorts and a loose old t-shirt. His hair is still bound up in its silver ribbons but his makeup is gone, revealing the scar across his face.

“Am I?” Hux replies, beckoning his Knight over to the bed.

Kylo settles between Hux’s legs with his back against the Emperor’s chest,  
“Yes, you were. What’s wrong?”

Hux threads his fingers into Kylo’s hair and starts undoing the braids,  
“Just thinking. Are you going to move your stuff up here tomorrow?”

“Mmm,” Kylo hums contentedly, “If you want me to. Though I should probably give Arlek and Tamir some space.” He laughs softly at the last bit.”

Hux leans over and kisses his temple,  
“I want you up here with me, there I said it.”

“Bossy,” Kylo says with a grin.

“Emperor,” Hux retaliates, “And you are technically my subject, Lord Kylo.”

Kylo huffs,  
“Technically, I’m a prince, not a lord.”

Hux sighs,  
“We can change your title to Prince Kylo if you’d like.”

“Nah,” Kylo says, shifting slightly, “Prince of what? A people long scattered and a planet long gone. Lord is better.”

Hux pulls the last silver ribbon free of Kylo’s hair and runs his fingers through the curls,  
“Whatever pleases my Consort.”

Kylo stifles a yawn,  
“Right now, your Consort just wants to go to bed. By the Force, I’m exhausted.”

Hux kisses his forehead gently,  
“To bed then, darling.”

* * *

 

When they’re settled again, Kylo’s head on Hux’s chest, the Emperor takes a moment to reflect. So much of his life has changed in the past few years since he was promoted to General, but Kylo has stuck by him through it all. Fighting through horrific injuries on Starkiller, then in the numerous battles against the Resistance and the final fight against Snoke’s forces when the First Order threw off its shackles.

But Hux can’t forget how rocky their relationship was at the start. Kylo is a Force of nature, a powerful perfectly honed weapon, a true warrior of the Dark Side. But he is also sweet and affectionate, gentle, highly intelligent and extremely empathic. Finding the man within the maelstrom took quite a long time, but Hux would not change a thing. They fit together, strangely and Hux cannot think of anyone he would rather have at his side as his Enforcer and Consort.

His crown and dress uniform may mark him as the Imperial Ruler, but he has never felt more like royalty than in his bed with Kylo curled up next to him.

To have the loyalty and love of this powerful, beautiful, incredible man, that is a gift fit for a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is my take on Emperor Hux, though it will probably come up again at some point.  
> I thought some people might like to know what species my Knights of Ren are, since some of them have non-human features.  
> Callan- Zabrak, from Iridonia  
> Tamir- Keshian, from Dantooine  
> Arlek- Kiffar, from Kiffu  
> Ishto- Human, from Tatooine  
> Phri- Human, from Bespin  
> Vaalia- Human, from Coruscant  
> Anyways, let me know what you liked, leave any comments or criticisms etc. Come yell at me on tumblr: sebastianthegiraffe if you want to hear more about my Knights of Ren headcanons.  
> Hope you all liked it!  
> Tschüs!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. As always, please feel free to leave any comments, cristicisms etc.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr: sebastianthegiraffe  
> Tschüs!


End file.
